


【超蝙】【猎魔人AU】前路行歌

by ayerund



Category: DCU
Genre: Court of Owls, M/M, Mage|Bruce, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Witcher|Clark, 猎魔人AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayerund/pseuds/ayerund
Summary: 很少会有人主动要求在一段旅程中与猎魔人同行，虽然这个自称术士的男人在他们第一次相遇时差点炸毁了整片森林，并且他的人头在某些地方值得上满满一酒桶的金币。韦瓦第银行最高汇率。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 猎魔人！克拉克/术士！布鲁斯
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 猎魔人AU  
> 猎魔人！克拉克/术士！布鲁斯  
> 是来自游戏巫师三的背景设定，有很多私设，正联+超蝙家多角色出场暗示。明确出场的角色在章节前会有提示。  
> 不那么好脾气的克拉克和有几个秘密的布鲁斯

1.

天气不错，第二天下午他们就到了利维玛。克拉克停下来察看公告板上的一张委托，布鲁斯则握住缰绳，靴子根轻踢马腹好让它踱到路边，以免撞到犹犹豫豫上前来和猎魔人攀谈的几个年轻村民。

他观察着克拉克不动声色地与他们交谈套话，几分钟后他看出谈话已经进行到彼此都松了一口气的环节，看来接下去只剩敲定一些赏金方面的事宜。布鲁斯翻身下马，往下拉了拉兜帽，慢悠悠地靠近克拉克，在他身后站定。猎魔人正颇有耐心地跟委托者讨价还价，话里满是公事公办的客气，声音却算不上有多和善。

他说：“一百八十克朗，这是比较合理的赏金。各位，只加了三十克郎，这个正在墓园里睡大觉的怪物已经给你们村子带来不少麻烦了。”

领头的家伙狐疑地再三打量猎魔人，又看了看站在他身后披着短斗篷抱臂而立的布鲁斯，说道：“我们不会付你两个人的价。”

克拉克发出一声很轻的表疑问的气音，侧身看向布鲁斯。被兜帽遮住大半张脸的男人好笑地耸了耸肩，用蹩脚的当地话替他辩解道：“我连一把剑都没，老兄，他才是你要找的人。”

克拉克略过他继续说下去：“日落后它还会出来的。我得有时间做点准备工作。”

“可……你看上去跟前几个月路过普利文镇的猎魔人不太一样。”委托人抓着下巴上的胡须，准备为他即将付出的克朗好好找上一通理由。

克拉克皱眉，刚剃过胡须的脸略显苍白，但除此之外找不出整张脸上丝毫的伤疤。他的一双眼睛危险地眯起来——这位猎魔人的眼睛与常人无异。细看时，布鲁斯漫不经心地想到，甚至能发现他的瞳孔颜色是一种很漂亮的蓝色。

“训练失误。”克拉克动用了他小部分的幽默感，向农夫眨了眨眼，“相信我，这是很少见的。”

“好吧。”委托人咬咬牙，盯住眼前这个黑发蓝眼的猎魔人，“一百八十克朗，明天日出前。”

“过午夜我就可以来领我的赏金。”他迅速回道，顺便正了正剑带，“不过恐怕你那时候睡得正香。我能在村子里找到谁家有空着的仓房或者马厩吗？”

村子的旅行路标旁，克拉克的马打了个响鼻。布鲁斯花了十二克郎从牲口贩子手里买来的栗色阉马正安静地嚼着苜蓿草。

**

那天很晚的时候，在克拉克已经将墓穴女巫的头绑上带子潦草地堆到马鞍下之后，他终于在混着干草茬和新鲜泥土的简陋床垫上仰面躺下，几乎立刻就想这么闭眼入睡。布鲁斯在他工作的几个钟头里一直在这间低矮的旧谷仓里鼓捣他的袖珍千里镜，并且——克拉克从他听到自己拖沓脚步声抬头的恼怒表情明显能看出来，又是毫无成效。

“你闻上去跟死神一个味道。”布鲁斯迁怒般地嘀咕着，顺手打了个响指将被克拉克进门带进来的风吹灭的蜡烛重新点燃。

“如果死神是个吐着绿舌头还吃死尸的疯婆子的话——确实如此。”他冷静地回敬道，在几乎整个人埋进干草堆里的情况下完整地翻了个身，动作间尽量少地扯动左肩。借着烛光，布鲁斯只看了一眼便发现他肩上未结痂的抓伤。“不那么顺利？”他问道，目光追着猎魔人的动作，看着他抓了抓头发极不情愿地坐起来，开始解自己碍事的轻甲。

“还能接受。”克拉克随口回道，手上解开轻便甲胄的大小系带，将自己从猎魔人的行头里挣脱出来。他撩开领口的衬衣，检查了下伤口，尽管还能感觉到毒液的灼烧感，它已经不再流血了，中毒效果也在减轻。燕子药水正在起效，他要做的只是睡上两三个钟头，然后等待伤口愈合。

他把衬衣拉回肩上，布鲁斯收回视线，把手里微缩模型似的小千里镜咔嗒一声合上。克拉克问：“它还能用吗？”

布鲁斯摇了摇头。他早摘了兜帽，中年人灰白的鬓角在摇摇烛光下并不显眼，眉间的细纹也隐退进黑暗，此刻的他看上更像是个有着烦心事的普通青年人。

“那次爆炸影响了它的平衡装置。”布鲁斯低头看向手里的仪器，轻声说，“其余部分都还完好，我只是不确定它是否能连接到正确的位置。”克拉克在疼痛与眩晕中尽力凝神听着，他和他说话时咬字很稳，稍微带着一点大陆人的东部口音，语句停顿处有圆润的吞音。在白天，当他跟草药商人或守卫交谈时，布鲁斯又凭空多出来一份凯吉亚码头的蹩脚口音，多发鼻音的连读和糟糕的断句很容易让人联想到往来商船上的粗俗水手和走运的大陆逃兵。毫不夸张地，两者在群岛各地的酒馆里几乎随处可见，用马克杯喝着混有杂质的私酿烈酒，在喝到吐之前绝不停止大谈特谈自己走私麻药粉的光辉事迹。

**

在和他相处的最初几天里，布鲁斯很少说话，只是在克拉克给他端来食物和水时粗鲁地道谢，然后吃得一丝不剩。他吃得很快，狼吞虎咽，一整天都看上去忧心忡忡。连克拉克都看得出来他几乎是在半强迫着自己吃下它们。在拒绝过几次克拉克能拿出来的最大限度的好意后，布鲁斯就一直自己更换绷带。在克拉克又一次给他带来反复浆洗到面料发硬的充当替换绷带的布条时，他才开口向克拉克说出第一句连贯且意有所指的话。

他说：“你背着两把剑，是个猎魔人。离这里最近，可供停泊驶向大陆的商船码头在哪？”

克拉克听出他的大陆口音，避重就轻地说：“你知道我们在哪？”

“楼下的酒馆很吵。从这儿望出去屋顶上全是脏兮兮的海鸥”男人指指窗户，扯出一个假笑，“我叫布鲁斯。我猜我应该谢谢你救了我，怎么称呼？”

“克拉克。猎魔人。”他看着布鲁斯赤着脚从窗边走回床头的衣橱，背对着他开始换衣服。他高高地挑起了一边的眉毛。他的背上合着深深浅浅的新旧伤痕，乍看上去很是吓人。他同时也看到他后背最严重的烧伤已经愈合了。只花了不到一周的时间。

“我是个术士。这几天我一直听到有人在谈论一场爆炸。那是因为我吗？”

他套上衬衫，在发现它们已经被人清洗过并晾干后致谢似的向猎魔人点点头。

“如果你真的上过班·阿德的法师课程，你就应该知道在没把握的情况下开一个传送门是件多危险的事。”克拉克沉声说，“我猜你的外表大概是你的真实年龄。在学习魔法同时也应该学会如何保住性命。”‘

他如意料中一般收获了来自一位衣衫不整的中年人的瞪视。布鲁斯的目光在克拉克身上兜了一大圈，最终停在他的脸上。他停了好一会儿才重新开口道：“只是问一下，我是否跟你有法律上的关系……你知道的，你们见鬼的意外律。”

“没有。你为什么想问这个？”克拉克好整以暇地看着他抚平晾晒得发皱的衬衫下摆，接着很是花了点时间抻平塞在靴子里的裤腿。得到回答的布鲁斯没再说话，只是沉默地系着外套上的皮革系带。

“谢了。总之。我得走了。”布鲁斯终于冷漠地开口，他直起身子，伸手将因重力作用垂下来的稍长额发潦草地向后顺去。他的发根和双鬓已经是灰白的颜色，在清醒的五天和昏迷中的三天里下巴上胡茬长起来一截，他的脸色很不好，整个人看上去潦草又顽固，可以看出在他炸开一个传送门来到群岛之前过的生活也见不得有多少好的成分。如果他是术士，他很可能是被通缉的协会成员，唯一的疑点就是这样一个学艺不精差点炸死自己在内的所有人的术士是否真的被协会接纳了。

“恐怕你一时半会儿还回不了家。”有点被他的态度激怒到，克拉克倚上旅店满是陈年虫蛀的松木门框，剑柄硌到他的肩膀，他换了换姿势，假惺惺地开口说，“术士阁下，我来给你补充点前情提要。你的传送门开在了沼泽里，不管你正要逃离哪场失败的秘密实验，和你一起传送来的元素爆炸引起了更大的爆炸，把领主的城堡炸得开了天窗，也把一周前收了我一千克朗答应载着我起航的越洋商船炸进了海底。离这里最近并且毫发无损的商船码头——恕我直言，在群岛的另一边海岸，那也是我要赶去的地方。”

布鲁斯维持着一个微妙的平衡姿势一直到听完他这一席话。随后，他的眼睛亮了亮，双脚交换了一下站立的重心。

他居然开口说：“我可以路上跟你同行。”

克拉克被这句话的意思搞懵了，他收起之前那副嘲讽的表情：“说真的，你就不能，像是，直接开个传送门走掉吗？这次小心一点，不管你来时是在什么地方，爆炸引起的大火烧了一周也应该结束了。”

布鲁斯又盯着他看了一会儿，像是在评估克拉克值不值得让他吐露一些有价值的话。克拉克被他盯得很不舒服，他挪了挪位置，从门边磨磨蹭蹭地移到他对面。

布鲁斯毫无畏惧地抬头看他，看清楚他那一双对猎魔人来说奢侈又浪费的蓝色眼睛。在这间隙里布鲁斯眼底闪过一丝疑问，但他很快开口说：“那不是什么实验，克拉克。我当时在哥谭城。猫头鹰法庭已经控制了城市，那天晚上他们在抓捕所有非人种族和法师。”

“我听说了，”克拉克平静地说，“从两个月前市长和子爵被刺杀之后城里就是一片混乱了。七座吊桥都收起来了，下水道的怪物爬上街头，治安官的尸体被挂在城门。据说还有一个吸血鬼在城市里游荡。”

“你没有故乡吗？”布鲁斯手还捏在袖口的扣子上，身体立刻进入一种准备迎击的姿态。他站得笔直，带着某种贵族间决斗时的高傲和矜持的愠怒，他冷冷说道，“你在谈论的是我的城市。”

从没有哪个地方的人像他这样说过这种话，看来哥谭人的确和那座城市一样，固执又排外。猎魔人眨了眨眼：“卡萨斯。”他说，“我花了整整一年才学会那里的口音，从此之后我就假装那片平原是我的家乡。我该道歉吗？我以为你只是住在哥谭城，然后因为法庭的迫害逃了出来。换做是我，我不会喜欢那种地方的。”

“猫头鹰法庭痛恨哥谭的夜间传说，厌恶法师，也将猎魔人看作怪物。”布鲁斯慢慢地说，一种夹杂着痛苦的阴翳神情从他脸上滑过，“可是他们买通了一个猎魔人，要求他杀死城市里的权贵；他们雇佣心术不正的法师，要他们参与进对同类的追捕中。被他们杀死的人中，有我的朋友和……家人。”

“你报了仇？我几天前看到你的衬衣内袋里有一个猫学派的徽章。”克拉克指出这一点，丝毫没有半分侵犯别人隐私的自觉，也不为眼前的人将自己的同行看作仇敌而产生自卫感。

布鲁斯好像一早就知道克拉克看了自己的东西，并对此毫无反应，短暂地陷入回忆中，他轻轻回答说：“还没有。那枚徽章属于一个年轻人，我一直留着这个。”

克拉克岔开话题：“我听过那个哥谭的传说，从人们描述的角度来看，大概率是只高阶吸血鬼，再不济就是只吸血夜妖。他们本应该雇佣猎魔人去解决这类麻烦的，你知道，而不是攻击你们。”

出乎意料地，来自哥谭城的布鲁斯轻轻笑了一声。他说：“也许吧，克拉克，你可以亲自去看看。还有，他们传来的是假消息。子爵没有死，那具尸体也不是治安官。”

“你能确定？”事不关己，但能看到眼前的人提出一个稍微好一点的现状总归比没有要好。克拉克假装被他挑起了兴趣。

布鲁斯嘴角平平，可笑意还没从脸上完全退下。他狡猾地放低声音，发出一阵低沉粗糙的喉音，像是在跟克拉克分享一个秘密。他说：“我救了那个姓韦恩的富家少爷。”

克拉克耸了耸肩，没发表意见。他只在几年前的庆典节去过哥谭城，富庶且人口密集的发达城市实在不是猎魔人的好去处。那城市的酒太烈，人群吵吵嚷嚷，贵族穿得光鲜亮丽，坐着马车从广场前驶过，小偷和乞丐都有自己的地盘，城市商贸被家族产业垄断着。狭长的暗巷与上锁的院门交错穿插在高耸入云、远来旅行者一眼可辨的辉煌建筑街道间，拼成一个不伦不类的哥谭，使恨她的人一定同时爱着她。可是克拉克既不爱她也不恨她，比起在下水管道里趟着污水杀几只孽鬼，他更愿意寻找牧羊人被狮鹫叼走的羊羔。

他再一次仔细观察面前这个自称是从哥谭城来的布鲁斯。他看上去不属于他印象里的任何一个阶层，既不像每天惶惶度日的逃命者，也不像是一位贵族的救命恩人。布鲁斯看上去很特别，他只是……像他自己。一个谜团。

那天晚上他紧紧抓住他的手腕将他从遍地的火焰与焚尽的灰烬中拉起来，像是抓到了谜团的一端。

“镇上有理发师吗？”布鲁斯摸着胡茬看向他，打断了克拉克的思考。

克拉克装出一副为难的神情，边说话边为布鲁斯拉开房门：“你猜怎么着？我认识一个裁缝。”


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章DC人物出场：戴安娜

2.

他荡了荡腿忽略掉发痒的伤口，从栏杆上轻巧地迈下来，一边将苹果咬得喀嚓作响一边接近克拉克。被布鲁斯拿在手里的苹果看上去很新鲜，汁肉饱满，付钱时那个穿得跟强盗一样破烂的小贩笑嘻嘻地向买主保证，绝对是‘三天之内的大陆货’——这意味着他正在将一个小小的赃物收入囊中。

克拉克在冥想。他跪得端正，双手搭在大腿两侧，负剑的上身挺得笔直，微微前倾。布鲁斯绕着他整个走了一圈。他得稍微弯腰才能观察到猎魔人有微弱起伏的胸膛。克拉克闭着眼，对外界毫无察觉。

压根没人告诉他们，这儿的铸剑师正午之前绝不开门营业。笑嘻嘻地给他们指路的农夫这下算是得逞了。布鲁斯把苹果转了个个儿，将留着他牙印的一边转到手心，完好的朝外。他无聊地抬头看了看天空。他们的头顶是一片由竹架搭起来的简陋凉亭，枯萎蜷曲的葡萄藤尸体还纠缠在青白色的竹杆上。阳光正从架子间隙透下来落到群岛村落常见的粗砂地上。还差一会儿就到了时间。

他又将目光转向猎魔人。这回布鲁斯贴得更近了，他又咬了一口苹果，用一种称得上凌厉的审视目光观察克拉克，好像下了决心要找出他的要害破绽。他发现他左肩掉了只搭扣，手套关节处呈现出反复刮蹭的灰色痕迹，胸前口袋的纽扣被磨得闪闪发亮，里面装着两三个小小的玻璃瓶子。他的腰带后侧，靠近匕首鞘带的位置有个隐蔽的缝袋，里面放着一叠薄薄的硬卡片。他还发现克拉克有很长的睫毛，末梢微微蜷曲。

他看起来就是个普普通通的猎魔人。布鲁斯舔去下唇的苹果汁水，有些不甘心地咀嚼着。在这空当里，被布鲁斯一览无余的长睫毛突然轻轻抖了抖，克拉克的眼睛睁开一条细缝。

他的视线立马对上一双几乎近在咫尺的青灰色眼睛。克拉克的眉毛跳动了一下，他的呼吸浅浅地扑在布鲁斯藏在兜帽里的脸颊上。他一时没有动作。布鲁斯反而沉静地眨了眨眼，向后退开到一个合理的距离。

“你饿了吗？”他说，同时将那个被他咬得坑坑洼洼、几乎只剩果核的苹果举到与克拉克视线平齐的位置，

克拉克的动作一开始还有点僵硬，他倾斜身体，用一条腿支撑自己站立起来。他的目光在布鲁斯和他的牵强苹果上晃了个来回，接着向他的新晋同伴开口道：“如果猎魔人在冥想时遭到攻击，他们会立刻醒过来。你知道的吧？”

“我只是好奇。毕竟我很久没见过一个猎魔人了。”布鲁斯毫不在意地说，他从腰侧包裹里又摸出一个苹果，示好似的塞到克拉克手里。他们身后工作室的门被人打开了，铁匠的妻子将一摞木柴哗啦一声堆放到铸炉前的地面上。

他们两个同时看过去。克拉克朝他偏了偏头，露出一个不计前嫌式的笑，空着的那只手搭上腰间装有赏金的皮制钱袋。

“我们有多赚来的三十克郎，”克拉克用一种不容他否定的语气得意地说道，“想给自己挑把匕首吗？”

**

布鲁斯刚醒来的那天，克拉克正好设法为他搞到了一身衣服。

拿着那件半旧不新且颇具群岛风格的骑装外套上楼时，克拉克心里想的是等这个不要命的家伙醒来时，最好不要对他私自处理了他的衣服而发火。至少他们是干净的。我把你从森林里拽出来时，你身上穿的基本是一堆烧焦的破布了。他边走边忿忿地在心底重复自己的说辞。

他走到订下的房间门前。门虚掩着。这有点奇怪。他的手才刚握上门把手，领口就被人猛地攥住，屋里的人用了一记蛮力将他整个人拉进来，害他险些失去平衡，一头栽在罪魁祸首的身上。克拉克踉跄了一下，觉得脚下好像踩到了什么东西。有人发出一声吃痛的闷哼。

克拉克暗想一声不好，这屋子里再没第三个人。他举起手示意自己并无恶意，叠的很整齐的马裤和衬衣从他手臂上滑落下去。他看清这个已经醒了的疯子正略显诧异地看着他，瞳孔微微放大。他的手劲很大，勒得克拉克脖颈生疼。他看清他的亚麻裤腿下左脚脚踝肿的老高，未痊愈的狰狞旧伤口正渗出血来。

克拉克把一句话说得好像在牙齿间碾过似的咯咯作响，吐字带着嘶嘶的气音。“你他妈的先放手。”他说。

他听得懂他说话。他的手连同那份力气一起乖乖地从他的咽喉处卸下。克拉克暴躁地从他面前踱开几步，这疯子竟然在打量他。

“你醒了？恢复得可真不错。”夹杂着被人偷袭的气恼，他揶揄道，“你差点杀死你的救命恩人，不错的尝试。”

男人移开目光，转而盯住散落在地上的衣服。他动了动嘴唇：“抱歉。”

声音很低，他却能听得一清二楚。克拉克愣了愣，不知道怎么应对眼下的情境——有人不自量力向猎魔人出手，事后却真心实意地感到抱歉。

他只是很擅长处理前半部分。

最后克拉克只好略显尴尬地咳了两声，顺着他的目光解释说：“这是我找到的衣服。靴子明天晚上才能做好送来。你的衣服被火烧得不成样子了，我把口袋里能挑出来的东西都收起来了。如果你想要的话，我明天来时带给你。”

没有回答。男人沉默地检查着自己脚踝的伤势，弯腰的姿势有些僵硬。

“那是你在哪受的伤？”克拉克说，“看起来像是被猎熊的陷阱夹到了。”

这次回应克拉克的是一次很短的哼声。他抬起头很仔细地看向克拉克，好像要说点什么。然后他突然在猎魔人的注视下失去平衡，体力不支似的原地栽倒下去。

克拉克及时扶住了他。他抓住他那只完好的手臂，小心地避开男人后背的烧伤和腰侧的诡异刀伤。男人虚弱地眨了眨眼，一只手很轻地从克拉克胸前掠过，像是在寻找一个抓力点。

“你最好躺下。”克拉克皱着眉说，任凭他将整个人的重量挂到自己身上。他把病人半拖着带回上床。因为他后背的烧伤，克拉克只能把他安置成俯躺着的姿势。他好像又陷入了昏迷。

看来他不仅是个疯子，还是个十足的怪人。但愿他不要每次醒来时都带着揍人的念头。克拉克这么想着，把衣服从地上捡起来，扔到旅店房间里的矮橱上，接着随手带上门离开了。

克拉克在那天下午去拜访了渔镇的草药医生，询问了烧伤的敷药配方，顺便为他自己添置些魔药的原料。医生向他提出想买下一份猎魔人的治疗魔药用作私下里业余时间的研究。克拉克在她承诺绝不对外使用后答应了她的请求。

他翻开他的胸前口袋，发现自己记错了随身携带的药水种类。包里只有雷霆和金莺，燕子药水不见了。

**

那本该是克拉克在群岛停留的最后一个晚上。

克拉克当时在一个宴会上，老领主多少欠他点人情。眼下只是存在一个小问题——当地人对拳击比赛持有某种暴力的狂热。他已经打了三场，每一场都赢了。当他终于重新抓起搁在长桌上的酒杯时，酒精沾到流血裂开的嘴角，让克拉克挨了揍的半张脸狠狠刺痛了一下。隔着蜡烛托盘和长凳，领主的小女儿拨开家族守卫们朝他走过来，她踏上宴会大厅里被人群围起来的比赛区域，摘掉了她那标志性的金属手环。

“我们今晚的冠军在哪？”群岛的继承者发问。难缠的输家们纷纷看向克拉克，坐在他旁边的家伙坏笑着狠狠给了他一肘，让克拉克疼得差点撒手把杯子扔掉。有人凑近戴安娜朝她耳语了句什么，她露出一个胜利在握的笑容，朝克拉克招了招手。

克拉克还光着上身，衬衣扔在腿上，刚刚挥出去的拳头还胀痛着，明天一定会在关节处留下吓人的淤青。可是现在，一股强烈的好胜心裹挟住他，让克拉克几乎是立刻就从凳子上跳了起来。

他还没来得及开口说话，就感觉到一阵眩晕，他脚下的大地开始微微颤动，一种仿佛暴风凝聚时的低沉又叫人反胃的嗡嗡声搅乱他的头脑，冷汗顺着下巴滴到克拉克手背上，他晃了晃身子试图站稳，在恶心与胆寒中暗自后悔不该喝太多的黑啤酒喝到出现幻觉。

突如其来尖锐的鸣声与呼啸打断他的思考，一声巨大的爆炸声从城堡外传来，震碎了大厅里的玻璃窗子，克拉克被气流掀倒在满是黏糊糊酒水的地板上，结结实实摔了一下。他咳了一声，就地翻滚了一下，侧身躲避炸开的玻璃碎片和木渣，在爆炸的余声里像头狼一样一跃而起。再站起来时，他的怀里多了两把剑。

宴会厅里一片混乱，克拉克听到十几个声音都在喊同一个名字，他从地上捡起衬衣，穿过散落在地的浅盘和酒杯朝她的方向走去。他看到名字的主人正跪坐在柱子后面，黑色卷发上落满了灰。克拉克腾出一只手把他的朋友拉起来。

“克拉克！”她毫不在意地用手抹了一把脸，开口向猎魔人恳求道：“我父亲在山下，去找到他！拜托你。”

克拉克背上剑带，点了点头：“这里交给你。我这就去。”

他小心翼翼地走过搭设在山崖间的吊桥，发现承载桥梁重量的石桩被某种气流撼动了，在高地上危险地颤动着。有一条充作围栏的绳索已经断开，绳子远端垂在山崖间隙中随夜风摇荡。猎魔人沿着由砖石砌出路界的小路向山下走去，越靠近山脚，他就越来越多地发现密集的被烧焦折断的松树，断枝冒着灰烟在雪地上闷燃，燃尽的灰烬闪着暗红的光。

他蹲下来检查树木，发现它们都是从同一个高度被齐腰斩断的。断面平整，边缘露出经灼烧的焦黑痕迹。

“魔法。”他喃喃道，下了定论。“有人打开了一个错误的传送门。”

克拉克下了山，朝山谷的森林边缘、那个爆炸声的来源走去。他在分岔路口遇到了站在原地怒气冲冲的领主和几个惊慌的守卫。他跑过去，守卫举起刚点着的火把高声询问来人姓名。

“克拉克？”满脸络腮胡、上了年纪的暴躁领主抬眼看清是他，满腔抱怨地开口，“声音从那边传来，正他妈的冒着黑烟呢。所有的马都跑光了！要我说，肯定是森林里的沼泽气。就没人能想出个办法把它们都清理掉吗？！或者我改天该派你去问问那群老顽固德鲁伊们。”

克拉克看了看他指的方向，他在黑暗中视物的能力比他们高出许多。他看到一道黑烟正翻腾着冲上晴朗的冬日夜空，已经是后半夜了，北风刮得越来越猛烈，克拉克感觉到有细小的灰烬随着风向扑到自己脸上。他听到火焰附着在树木上燃烧的噼啪声。一阵不自然的热气从森林深处蒸出。紧接着是一股血肉的甜腻腥气。他在那个瞬间意识到，如果有人在爆炸时还呆在森林里，活下来几乎是件不可能的事。

“火势不大。我应付得来。”克拉克对他说，“戴安娜在等你。”

他连吹了几声口哨，又静静等了一会儿，直到几匹跑散的马跟在他的马后面稀稀拉拉地出现在漆黑路口。他看着领主跨上马，掉转马头准备回山上的城堡。“过吊桥时你最好下马来。”他提醒领主。老人傲慢地点了点头，火把的亮光跟在他的马后远去。留下克拉克在一片字面意义上的全然黑暗里。

他从胸前的口袋里摸出一个黑色小瓶，喝下它后转身朝森林走去。克拉克垂在身侧的左手五指微微并拢，做出阿尔德的预备手势。

*  
他越过已经开始变得僵硬的动物尸体，一路谨慎地踢开仍在燃烧着的树枝，向深处移动。林地中的厚实积雪在极端高温下融化，雪水洇进他的鞣皮靴子，好几次他不得不停下来把靴子从积雪覆盖下的泥地里拔出来。积雪正在重新结冰，踩上去又湿又冰，可打到他脸上的风却越来越烫。

他越来越多地看到燃烧中的成片遭到劈折的树木，克拉克划出法印，招来狂风熄灭火焰，确保再无复燃的可能后才继续前行。他走得很慢，谨慎地围着侦察出的中心绕着圈子，把火焰扑灭。等到森林里终于短暂地寂静下来时，克拉克耳边还回响着法印的轰隆巨响，一声接着一声。

他也是在那时才发现沼泽地的焦土中央还蜷缩着一个人影。轰隆一声，克拉克不知道是自己持续的幻听，还是头脑里真的发出这种震惊的巨响。他三步两步跑过去，右手下意识地搭上剑柄又后知后觉地放下。克拉克跪到地面上，隔着几层面料他仍能感受到地面经灼烤过的热烫。克拉克没带手套，他用指节扳住那人的肩膀，把他用力掀过来。

是个男人，他穿着的那件黑色贴身皮甲散发出一阵混着铁锈的焦糊气息，身下压着一件类似长袍或披肩的诡异布料。他的手臂在胸前交叉，身体蜷缩得很紧，像是处在这场灾难的中心还妄想尽最大可能地减少伤害。他没可能还活着，光是爆炸产生的冲击就足以将他的内脏震碎十几次了。克拉克冷静地想，双手动作迅速地开始检查尸体的外伤。他受的伤不少，苍白的脸上有被飞石划出的血痕，一只靴子被暗色液体浸湿。

他正在想或许可以找到能证明尸体身份的东西时，这具尸体突然在他手下挣扎了一下，如神迹降临般睁开了闪耀着怒火的双眼。克拉克只来得及听见一声拉环开启的咔哒声，接着一阵肌肉本能接管了身体——他钳住男人的手把他狠狠拉向自己，让两人翻滚向尽可能远的地方，克拉克的下巴磕到地面，嘴里立刻涌上一阵腥甜，像是身体重演了拳击赛上的败绩。

他像还击铁拳一样用尽全部力气拍下一个昆恩，在金色球形屏障包围下仍旧听到一声刺耳的炸裂，炸弹的气流冲击到两人面前，屏障猛地弹开，将地面上的泥土和碎石都震了一个来回。

克拉克觉得自己咬到了舌头，他紧紧抓着昏过去的男人的腰，仰躺在沼泽泥地里像只苟延残喘的螃蟹。他咳嗽着大声咒骂，如此近距离的要命冲击波让他流下满脸的泪水。他在泪眼迷蒙里努力辨认出不远处地面上的一块焚风炸弹的碎片。他喉咙一紧，全托操他妈的矮人工匠小偷们的功劳，这种东西现在满大街到处都是，随便什么人都能从兜里掏出来一个好让他这种人去见他妈的鬼。克拉克眼前一黑。他在能站起来前做的第一件事就是确保自己干脆利落地扯掉了男人的腰带。


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三章DC人物出场：斯蒂芬妮

克拉克结束工作回来时，雨下的正大。穿越大雨时克拉克徒劳地抬手遮在眼前。可真是应景，他晦气地想到，他在岩洞深处只找到了半截委托人的侄子，这意味着他今天的赏金也多半是算泡了汤。

他怀着一肚子的火气推开酒馆的门，一身是雨。大厅里反常地很安静，没人为他的到来发出轻声抽气，也没有杯子重重砸在桌子上的声响。克拉克抹了一把脸，把雨水从手上甩掉。这里的温暖酒气迅速驱走他满身的寒意，只有他被海水浸透发胀的靴子将他的步子拖得沉重又拖沓，他看也没看周围，而是径直朝柜台走去，脏靴子在地板上留下两串泥水印子。

“柯德温黑啤酒。”他哑声道，同时拉了张凳子过来，凳腿摩擦地板发出刺耳噪音。柜台后面，正在擦杯子的老板娘没有应声。“喂，你。”克拉克拍了拍桌子，动作牵扯到伤处，他感觉到被海克娜抓伤的伤口正在衣服底下发出模糊的疼痛感。

还是没有回应。他抬头，看见老板娘手里的抹布早掉到了地上。克拉克也在这时听见某张桌子被掀翻的咣啷一声，瓷制浅盘在地上摔得粉碎四散。四下里立马响起一片抽气声，紧接着响起的是几个男人的刁钻笑声。天气原因，酒馆里坐得人很满，可是没人发出其他声音。一些年久破旧的椅子从连接处发出微小的吱拗声。有人悄悄放下酒杯。克拉克迟钝地转头看向声音来源的角落，正好看到布鲁斯的侧脸。

他面前的那张桌子刚刚被人掀倒，深褐色的啤酒正从摔裂了的锡壶里汩汩涌出。三四个维加德家族守卫打扮的男人围在他周围，每个人看上去都醉醺醺的。克拉克看清正对着他的其中一个男人鼻梁上有道疤。布鲁斯自己却稳稳当当坐在椅子上，手里竟然还端着一只脏兮兮的马克杯。脸上带疤的男人将脚边一块盘子的碎片踢飞，碎片打到布鲁斯的右腿上，他纹丝未动。

“给大家伙儿瞧瞧，你这破法师就这点能耐，嗯？！”他凑近布鲁斯，把他手里的酒杯夺来，手指一翻，半杯酒液从他头顶悉数浇下，顺着兜帽的褶皱流过布鲁斯的下巴和锁骨。“揍他，瓦格！给这大陆人一点教训！”旁边驼背的高个子打手尖声说，“我们都看见他在施法了！像他这种人呆在群岛只会给我们招来麻烦，不如我们一块把他扔进海里。”

克拉克心头一阵火起，从喉咙里翻滚出一连串低声的怒吼，左手曲握成拳。他正要踹开凳子站起身来时，一双指节纤细的手交叠着按住了他的手腕。那是一双属于女士的手。

“我倒是很好奇，你这废物，”男人捏住他的斗篷，“镇上来了好几个大陆人。他们都在找一个法师，还说城堡那头的爆炸是有人故意搞出来的。不过嘛，我看你还没本事干出那事来。”“别跟他废话了！”有人打断他的话，“给我们几个找点乐子吧。”

疤脸男人冷笑了一声，抓紧他的斗篷领子将他拽起来，同时一个人伸腿踢倒了他的椅子。布鲁斯眨了眨眼。男人仰头要给布鲁斯来个头槌，布鲁斯双手攀上他的右肩，扳住他的手臂向侧面灵活地一闪，骨骼脱节的咔嚓声伴随着连声惨叫，他飞速地脱身出来，有人对着他亮出腰上的短刀，布鲁斯在刀光间闪身一脚踹飞掉他的匕首，将每个转身动作都做得漂亮而残忍，狠狠给了扑上前来的人一个肘击，又对着栽倒在地的家伙胸口补上一脚，力道大得让男人哀嚎着咳出血沫。

高个男人握着刀从后面卡住他的脖颈，将他的兜帽一把扯下。克拉克听见身边的年轻女人在看清布鲁斯的脸时深吸了一口气屏住呼吸，喉间发出一声短暂尖锐的悲鸣，像是喜极而泣的喘息，又像是绝望的痛呼。克拉克再也看不下去了，他一把甩开女人乏力的手，跳下椅子。

布鲁斯挡格掉他的一击戳刺，抬腿反身给了他一记野蛮但实用的顶膝让那男人摔在地上，捂住下体。克拉克这会儿已经挤过人满为患的大厅来到斗殴现场，他朝倒在地上翻腾的几人划出一道阿尔德法印，在室内使用的法印一声巨响，将酒馆墙上挂着的烛台震落了几盏下来。灰尘从天花板上飒飒掉落下来，让每个人都变得灰头土脸。前面的人咳嗽起来，有人高声叫：“我的酒——”

“这儿完事了，”克拉克朝看热闹的众人粗声吼道，“都滚开！”他背上背的两把剑起到了很好的效果。人们慢慢向后退开，有人啐在他脚边的地上。克拉克无动于衷地转身去看布鲁斯。趁着混乱，布鲁斯已经重新戴好了兜帽。他朝他严厉地点点头，刚结束的一场斗殴让他看起来心情很不好，但他朝克拉克走过来时肩膀还是有意无意间蹭上了他的手臂，把他接纳为共犯。

克拉克顺势将手搭上他的肩，与他凑得很近。这几乎是个能用亲密来形容的姿势了，他看到他高挺的鼻梁在脸上投下一片浅浅的阴影，布鲁斯脸颊上还留着晶莹的酒液，水痕越过脖颈向下绵延。克拉克低声说：“你有个很好的格斗老师。”

布鲁斯没有看他，只留给他一个侧脸，像是自言自语般回应道：“我师从名门。”他的语气里听不出来到底是得意还是嘲讽。布鲁斯明显有着比收拾斗殴残局更重要的事，他转着眼珠快速扫视整个大厅，失去了部分光源让这里变得更加昏暗，好戏收场，人群正由混乱低语转向例行的高谈阔论。酒馆低矮紧闭的窗子外传来风暴声，嘈杂雨幕中好像有短短几秒出现了叠声惨叫，再听时，一道惊雷轰隆隆地在大雨的哗声中炸响。如果不知道这是自然的声音，人们多半会为此感到惊慌。

克拉克踢了踢躺在地上某个人的小腿。被震昏的几个人跟死一样安静。“再有下次，我会替你收拾他们，”猎魔人说，“布鲁斯，我不在时，尽量少给自己惹麻烦。”

“今天有人想要联络我。”布鲁斯没理会他的话，冷冷地开口，“我的千里镜被人动了手脚，它在启动连接后就会被追踪到。我已经被发现了。”

“什么？被谁，他们吗？”克拉克不解。

“他们无关紧要，克拉克！”布鲁斯在他手掌下绷紧肩膀，烦躁地解释道，“如果有人刚刚看到……”

“够了！”一个身影挡在他们面前。酒馆的老板娘打断了他们的窃窃私语。她怒视着两人，威胁似的挥了挥手里唯一用途只能是拿来扫地的长柄扫帚，“出去！你们两个。”

克拉克后知后觉地想起一件事，他的视线越过她看向柜台，那张凳子旁早没了人影。

*

他们最后只能在雨里穿越大半个街区到达城镇的另一家旅店，到时他们两个已经基本上浑身透湿了。可惜眼下没人还提得起来开玩笑的兴致，他们订了个房间，克拉克在拖着步子上楼前扔给招待几块克朗，嘱咐他抬些热水上楼来。布鲁斯在后院安置他们的马。克拉克端着烛台打开房门，脚步沉沉，头脑发昏。他很清楚反复沾水的伤口愈合所花的时间要比预计得长。

他卸下剑带，脱掉轻甲，坐在地板上把靴子里的水挤出来。泛着热气的澡盆被人抬进门来，克拉克眼皮都没抬一下。“谢谢。”他含糊地嘟囔了一句，几个人拖拖拉拉地走出去。过了一会儿又有人推开门。克拉克正和自己难缠的靴子绑带作斗争。那人慢慢地靠近克拉克。

“托马斯？”一个声调略高的陌生口音对他说，诱使他抬起头来。克拉克立刻看见黑衣者手中带剑，他心下一凛，剑光从他面前飞闪而来，克拉克翻身就地一滚，抬手飞出一个镖头先打掉了蜡烛，他在瞬间的黑暗遮蔽下抽出自己的匕首，刃心朝里，在袭击者扑上来时翻转手腕，用手肘抵住来人的持剑臂将匕首刺入他的腋下。刺客咬紧了牙发出一阵嘶声，没有叫喊。那人还在挣扎着，克拉克用力给了他一巴掌，他知道从哪里下手会一击致命，但也懂得如何教人感到痛苦。他用另一只手攥住刀柄把匕首旋转着抽拧出来，第二次刺进他的身体。他感到刺客在他手下发着剧痛的痉挛。

“我现在明白他在说什么了。”克拉克喃喃道。老天。但这也来的太快了吧。他想着。他同时又想起布鲁斯已经在楼下呆了很久。克拉克心里无法抑制地闪过一阵猜测。他手上松了力道，稍微放松了对袭击者的钳制，心里犹豫着要下楼去察看一番。就在这时黑衣者手心里滑出来一柄双刃袖剑，他趁克拉克的视线移开时摊开左手，向前扑去——咣当一声，短剑滚到地板上，男人惨叫一声，克拉克看见他的手被一把短匕首死死钉在墙上，刺穿了他掌心的力道很大，无论如何挣动，没入墙壁的匕首刀柄都纹丝不动。

那是一把崭新的价值三十克郎的匕首，黄铜的把手刷着清漆，在来人手中悬着的光球照耀下反射出亮光。布鲁斯大步跨进来，捂住男人的口鼻在他后颈上狠狠劈了一下，让他整个人应声瘫软下去。克拉克的心砰砰跳着，他从地上站起来，布鲁斯正低着头检查刺客是否还藏有武器，元素凝聚成的光球在他头顶上方虚虚悬着，散发出白色冷光，在这种光芒下，布鲁斯看起来并不真实。克拉克一把抓住他的手臂，把布鲁斯粗鲁地拉向自己。然后他吻了他。

他的心脏还在疯狂跳动着，打在鼓膜上的敲击声盖过所有声音。布鲁斯没有推开他，他睁大了眼，微仰着头和他唇舌相接。光下他的睫毛在眼周洒下一片脆弱的阴影，布鲁斯眨了眨眼，手指蜷曲着轻轻搭上克拉克的手臂。克拉克紧拥着他，一只手游到他的后脑，手指埋进他的发丝间，他叹息着亲吻布鲁斯，托着他的后脑加深这个吻。克拉克用舌头挤开他的齿列和他纠缠在一起，手上揉乱他总是梳理得很整齐的短发，指尖翻出布鲁斯灰白的发根。布鲁斯含住他的下唇，贴着他的脸发出一阵痒痒的嗡声——那是一声笑。

克拉克睁开眼，发现他正看着他。他一直觉得布鲁斯是个非常有魅力的男人，在如此近的距离，布鲁斯看上去还是一如既往地完美自持，青灰色虹膜上带着细碎浓缩的光芒。想到这个漂亮的过了头的男人正结结实实被他抱在怀里，克拉克得意地咬了他一口，让他在他怀抱里挣扎了一下，胳膊勾上猎魔人的后颈。他们身体贴合得更紧了，好像生来就如此契合。布鲁斯卷起舌尖吮吸他，在一片清晰可辨的寂静中响亮地吞咽了一下。克拉克几乎是立刻就硬了，他断定他在引诱他，索性野蛮地舔咬布鲁斯的嘴唇，在他唇上留下充血的牙印。粗重的呼吸打在布鲁斯脸上，克拉克贴着被他咬得红肿的嘴唇，沙哑地低声道：“闭眼，布鲁斯，闭上眼。”

布鲁斯哼了一声，还是顺从地阖上眼。他们头顶的光球渐渐解体，细小光粒倾泻下来，隐入黑夜里。黑暗助长了他的某种勇气，克拉克上下抚着布鲁斯的腰线，一只手滑进他被雨水淋湿的衬衣下面。他感受着他的肌肉因为自己的抚摸而绷紧起伏，手指抚过他曾见过的每一道伤痕，那是布鲁斯在遇见他之前的生活，是他的功勋。“克拉克……”他再次接受他如饥似渴的舔舐与亲吻，这感觉如此正确，布鲁斯叹息般地低吟着他的名字，“噢，克拉克。”

“咳咳、咳。”有人出声提醒他们。她的靴子底在门边的地板上无所适从地蹭了蹭。

布鲁斯迅速把自己从亲吻里脱离开，他将五指抵上克拉克的胸膛把他推得稍微离远了些，这让克拉克发出一声混着恼怒的低吼：“噢！好吧！”猎魔人磨着牙说，“这回又是谁来了？我在和你亲热之前到底要干翻多少人？”

两个人的胸膛剧烈起伏着，黑暗里布鲁斯还牵着他的手，威胁似的捏了捏克拉克的手心。克拉克看着他抬手徒劳地理了理头发。他的手还在他衣服下面，手臂贴着布鲁斯的后背松松搂住他的腰。克拉克发誓决不放开。

“克拉克，这是斯蒂芬妮。”布鲁斯清了清嗓子开口说，声音里还透着一丝沙哑。这真是有史以来克拉克遇到的最诡异的一幕了：三个人站在黑暗里彼此进行自我介绍，其中两个人前一秒钟正忙着黏乎乎地挂在对方身上，还有一个可能已经死了的人躺在靠墙的角落地板上。

“……你好？”年轻女子犹豫着开口，双脚紧张地交换着重心，绞尽脑汁在寻找话题，“我可以……”她张开右手，一个熟悉的光球从她掌心里成形，亮度渐渐增强。

“别。”布鲁斯及时制止了她，看了看身边的克拉克“这就行了。”他说。克拉克瞪回去，手悄悄向上移了一点，满意地听到布鲁斯的呼吸一滞。他接着把视线转回那个女孩子身上，在聊胜于无的光源下看清她披散下来的金色长卷发。只有两种女人会留着披肩长发，她的光照术已经表明了自己的身份。他在比这亮得多的情况下看到过她，这位斯蒂芬妮就是那个按住他手腕的人。

“信上说一共有四个人，都是猫头鹰法庭派来的利爪。我放倒了三个，人数齐了。”斯蒂芬妮说，“你搜过最后一个的身了吗？”

“我踩碎了联络器，”布鲁斯说，“我待会儿把他带下楼和另外三个绑到一起，确保他们再也无法联系上能开启传送门的术士。但斯蒂芬妮，你很清楚自己现在应该在艾瑞图萨*。”

“我…我们都很担心你。提姆坚信你没有死，他一直在找你。”年轻的女术士低声说着，“城里开启了魔法屏障，他没办法传送出来，也不敢冒险闯过哨卡。”“所以他擅自定位并联络了我，把位置暴露给了法庭。”布鲁斯冷冷说道。斯蒂芬妮并没有被他的语气吓住，她手里的光球轻轻漂浮起来，在空中荡着圈子。这让克拉克开始好奇两个人的关系。他知道女术士一般会把外表定在某个年轻美貌的阶段，但这个女孩子实在是太年轻了。布鲁斯训斥她的样子就像她是他的女儿一样——但不是，她直呼布鲁斯的名字。

她最终还是轻轻开口说道：“能再看到你真好，布鲁斯。”她的话里稍微带着点鼻音。

克拉克露出一个笑，他的手转到他背上，用上一点力气把布鲁斯向前推去。在经历了今天那么多的糟糕事之后，他没理由阻止布鲁斯跟家人团聚。布鲁斯朝着自己的姑娘虚张开手臂，走上前去轻轻地将女孩子纳入怀里。斯蒂芬妮埋进他的胸膛里。

“答应我，斯蒂芬妮，别试着单独回到哥谭城。”布鲁斯拍了拍她的后背，停顿了一下，“至少在我回来前。哥谭城里有他们几个就足够了。”

女孩子毛茸茸的脑袋从他肩膀前探出来，对上克拉克的目光。她朝他坏笑了一下。那意思很明显：她不会真的遵从老家伙的话。克拉克装出一副板着脸的样子，可惜他忘记了自己背上的两把剑早已卸下，甚至他还光着一只脚。斯蒂芬妮扑哧一声笑了，她从布鲁斯的怀抱里滑出来：“真高兴看到你有人作伴，阿福一定会很欢迎他。”

“你该走了，明天我就会离开这里。”布鲁斯命令道，“现在就回学院。”

——————tbc  
*：女术士学院。


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章DC人物提及：小托马斯·韦恩

克拉克抬头看着半空中的光球。那是唯一一个提醒着他那里刚刚有人存在的证据。“现在怎样？”他吞咽了下，干巴巴地说。他确信再有几个小时不到天就要亮了。窗外雨好像变小了。他们的房间里满是潮湿水气。

布鲁斯若无其事地看了他一眼。“点上蜡烛，过来给我搭把手。”他边说边抬起地上昏死过去那人的一条腿，“然后的事我们可以再讨论。”

克拉克帮他把人拖到马厩里的草堆后面，布鲁斯把利爪的衣服脱下来，所有东西都扔进木板亭的火堆。看着布鲁斯像剥一只虾一样剥干净某个人，克拉克心底升起一阵诡异的幽默感。“我得把他拖到远一点的地方。”布鲁斯低声说，“你先回去。”

克拉克返回旅店时吵醒了前台的伙计，睡眼惺忪的年轻人苦着脸看他。下着雨，没人知道具体的时间，看他如临大难的脸色搞不好以为是自己睡过了头。克拉克低着头慢悠悠地上楼，进门时食指下意识地蹭过嘴唇。

布鲁斯花了一点时间才上楼来，克拉克正猫着腰找什么东西。他拿着一支蜡烛，听到他的脚步声后稍微转了下头，没站起来。

“过来。”克拉克说，坐在地上朝他伸出一只手，在布鲁斯靠近时把他拽到腿边。布鲁斯弯腰凑近他，越过他的肩膀向他手中看去：“那是什么？”他问。

克拉克摊开手掌，递过来一个形状怪异的飞镖。“还你的。”他说，“我偷拿了两个，今天它帮了大忙。”布鲁斯伸手去接时，蝙蝠镖却从克拉克指缝间滑落，他选准了这时机擒住他的手，和他十指相扣。狡猾的猎魔人仰头看向被他抓住的布鲁斯：“以防万一，你还有什么藏在身后等着跳出来做自我介绍的朋友吗？”

“还有很多。”布鲁斯撇了撇嘴，实事求是道。

“但至少现在你只属于我了，”克拉克宣布道，“我要亲你了。”

话音未落，布鲁斯抱怨了一声，一只手提起他的下巴，弯下腰主动给了他一个潦草的贴面吻。

“行了没有，”布鲁斯从他面前退开，一双放大了的眼里满是嘲讽的笑意。他用靴子尖蹭上克拉克的大腿，“你这童子军。”

克拉克发出一声被激怒的低吼，他按住布鲁斯的背，把他不由分说地向下压，嘴上叼住他的嘴唇，用上犬齿威胁地磨蹭着。他在又亲又咬的间隙里拖着布鲁斯从地上爬起来，两个人跌跌撞撞地向后退了几步倒在床上。克拉克跃起来翻身扑住他，膝盖挤进布鲁斯分开的双腿间，把他牢牢固定在自己身下。

他扔掉他的外套，把衬衣撩到布鲁斯的胸口上方。接着克拉克飞快地蹬掉自己的裤子，让充分勃起的滚烫阴茎弹出来，沉甸甸地压在布鲁斯小腹上。他摇动腰腹，恶意地在他肚皮上戳刺。“我会操到你认清形势的，布鲁斯。”他低声说，一只手按上他的胸膛，掐弄他一侧的乳头，大手揉捏着布鲁斯的胸肌让软肉从自己指间溢出。

布鲁斯在他身下抬腿夹住克拉克的腰肢支起自己，把裤子褪到大腿上，接着他向两侧松开长腿，扑通一声又从克拉克腰上落回床垫里，他朝他挑衅般地眨眨眼。

克拉克塌下腰握住他们两个的阴茎，带着剑茧的手圈着根部松松套弄。布鲁斯的喉结因此滑动了一下，他紧接着凶狠地眨了眨眼：“要做就快点，克拉克，”他用鞋跟勾住克拉克结实的大腿，好像打定了主意要在这时激怒他，“还是说你就打算在我面前挥挥你那玩意了事？”

克拉克的手指刻意刮蹭过头部，让他的尾音带上颤抖的轻喘。他闷笑一声，一边撸动两人的性器一边开口说：“布鲁斯，你喘起来的时候可比你说话要好听多了。”布鲁斯依言给了他一脚，松开原本勾住他腰的双腿，可他还是短促地喘息着，随着克拉克手上的动作下意识地向他手心里顶胯。克拉克贴着他的阴茎又套弄了十几下，起身去拿包里的白蜂蜜，在重新迈上床时确保布鲁斯清晰地看到他将液体淋满了手。他舔了一下手指上的蜂蜜，急不可耐地压上布鲁斯同样赤裸着的身体，和他交换了一个甜腻悠长的吻，手下摸到他的后穴，克拉克顺利地没入一根指节，在入口处浅浅抽插。

布鲁斯乱无章法地回吻他，在克拉克加入更多手指向里开拓时喉间发出一阵细小破碎的呻吟，手指攀上他肌肉隆起的脊背。克拉克用手指操着他，加快了速度，满意地感受到布鲁斯因他而起的颤抖，他用上舌头撬开他的牙关，逼出他不稳的喘息。他的小穴吞吐着异物，在克拉克捣弄时发出湿淋淋的水声。他猛地抽出手指，布鲁斯叫了一声，大腿被人掰开，克拉克已经用真家伙抵上他的穴口。他低下身，固定住他的姿势，手贪婪地移到布鲁斯的臀肉上，揉弄了两下，接着响亮地给了他屁股一巴掌。布鲁斯挺立的阴茎为此跳了一下，流出一道亮晶晶的水痕。他轻喘着看向克拉克。“再张开点。”他命令道，把布鲁斯的手拉到他的腿弯处，看他把住自己的双腿，乖乖地向两侧分开。布鲁斯顿了一下，双手开始在自己大腿上游移，驾轻就熟地为他打开自己，股间在克拉克眼下一览无余。他向他展示自己流着水的性器和不住开合的穴口，“你想看我这样？”布鲁斯眯起眼看他，恶质地笑着，穴口主动凑上去磨蹭克拉克的柱头，在他身下晃动着腰肢发出夸张的呻吟。

克拉克一把按住他，将性器整根没入。两人同时发出一声得偿所愿的叹息。他紧拥着他，严丝合缝地嵌进他的身体，布鲁斯的肠壁拥上来紧紧包裹住他，而他本人在他唇齿下敞开，鼻尖抵着克拉克的脸颊，呼吸粗重。 他试探地顶了一下，换来布鲁斯一声拔高的呻吟，他的手从大腿上滑落，仰头将汗湿的额发拨到脑后，朝克拉克露出脆弱的颈线。他顺势舔上他滑动的喉结，挺动腰肢开始操他。他动得又快又狠，报复性地将他整个人操开，完全不给布鲁斯喘息的空间，布鲁斯轻叫着扭动身体挣扎，想要攀上他的身体，却在他卖力的顶弄下失掉力气，双腿荡在克拉克身侧，随着他的动作无助地来回摇晃。克拉克在发狠的操弄同时舔咬着布鲁斯的脖颈和锁骨，在那上面留下猎魔人宣示主权的牙印，他一只手环上布鲁斯流水的阴茎，狠狠搓弄了一把，让布鲁斯几乎整个人从床垫上弹了起来。他的后穴内壁绞紧克拉克的粗大性器，像只缺氧的鱼一样挺起胸膛大口呼吸着，脸颊上混着汗水和津液，失神地看向克拉克眼底。他的靴子踩上克拉克赤裸的肩头，在他手里轻轻颤抖着。克拉克捞起他无力的长腿，一双短靴还完好地穿在布鲁斯脚上。

他为此慢了一拍。布鲁斯全身赤裸，通红的性器在他手心里抵着克拉克的腹肌，后穴吞吐着迎接他的阴茎的侵犯，躺在床垫上整个人被他打开。可他还穿着他的靴子。一双新制的鹿皮短靴，他穿着它走过群岛的大路，在门前等待时将靴子翘起来磕上台阶。过几个小时，天亮之后，他也会穿着这双靴子踩上马镫，像他做过的很多次那样漂亮地翻身跨上马。可现在他穿着这双靴子，两条肌肉紧实的长腿被克拉克扛到肩上。腿根还留有克拉克的殷红指印，股间与他身体相接处淌着粘稠液体。

“克拉克…”感觉到他在自己身体里涨大了几分，布鲁斯睁动迷蒙的双眼，剪得很短的指甲带着一瞬的惊慌扣上他的后背。克拉克欺身下去安慰般地吮吻布鲁斯，下身却比之前更狠地操弄起来，操得他在床单上滑动，把所有话都在喉咙里碎成断断续续的高昂呻吟，克拉克用力撸动他的阴茎，指尖反复压过铃口，让布鲁斯最终弓起身子射在他手里，高潮时发出一阵沙哑的呻吟。克拉克被他射精时绞紧的后穴夹住，肠肉夹紧他滚烫的阴茎，夹得他眼前闪过一道白光。“妈的！”他哑声骂道，用力扇了一下他绷紧的后臀，掐住布鲁斯因高潮痉挛着的臀肉，把他的屁股牢牢钉在自己阴茎上，然后射了进去。

他们两个大口喘息着，克拉克鼻尖和下巴的汗珠滴到布鲁斯起伏的胸膛上。猎魔人缓缓抽出软掉的阴茎，穴口挽留般地发出啵的一声，克拉克朝他无声地笑了一下，露出虎牙。布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，膝盖顶上他的胃部把克拉克从身上推开，看着克拉克心满意足地翻身倒进自己身旁的床垫里。“怎么样？”他贴着布鲁斯笑道，呼吸还没恢复到正常，呼出的热气喷在布鲁斯耳边。

考虑到这是他们的第一次，布鲁斯希望自己尽量表现得友善些。“凑合吧。”他说。

克拉克挑起一边的眉毛，还沾着精液的手跃跃欲试地搭上他的窄腰。布鲁斯打掉他的手，优雅地踢掉自己的靴子，顺便把克拉克踢下床去。“弄点热水来。”他翻了个身，半张脸埋在枕头里懒洋洋地命令道。克拉克扳过他的脸，弯下腰很解气地胡乱啃了他一通，亲到布鲁斯缺氧后呜呜地向他示弱才肯放过他，扳回一局似的离开他去拿毛巾。

**  
后半夜雨停了，天刚亮时他们两个就准备启程。东方的天空跃出预告的霞光，街上满是潮湿的雨水气息。近海港口刮来的晨风带着风暴后的咸湿味道，克拉克招呼他过来看钉在湿漉漉的公告板上的一张牛皮纸。那张纸是雨正大时张贴上去的，现在纸张透湿，洇了水只能看个大概。

‘通缉 托马斯·威洛伍德：术士 间谍 叛国者’

他看向那上面用炭笔勾出的通缉像，看上去非常年轻的布鲁斯眼神阴翳地从画上回望着他，一滴水从钉子尖上滑落，冲散了画上布鲁斯的下颌线条。

布鲁斯沉默着牵住缰绳，在公告板前停下，他看着克拉克撬开钉子，把通缉令撕下来。“他们应该没来得及再贴更多。”克拉克把牛皮纸对折后塞进马鞍袋下，“但我该好奇你到底叫什么吗？你从没说过自己的姓。”

“潘尼沃斯。”布鲁斯手指覆盖上那块空白地方旁边的一张委托纸，一边读上面的文字一边回答道，“那是我死去的哥哥名字，他很小的时候就被送到威洛伍德的疗养院，我父母希望那里能治好他，可他和我们的父母死在同一天。我在班·阿德学习法师课程时，用了这个姓氏来纪念他。”克拉克眨了眨眼，他在展露情感方面并不得心应手。他说：“噢，我很抱歉。”

布鲁斯把他在看的那张委托撕下来，朝猎魔人摇了摇头：“都是很久之前的事情了。来看看这个。”克拉克借着他的手看过去。

‘怪物委托：吸血鬼 极度危险 凭战利品前往哥谭城领赏。’

依旧是用浓重炭笔抹画出来的一个图像，可是跟上一张并不尽然相同。这张下笔很重，黑色炭痕填涂出一个仿佛展开羽翼的暗影。除此之外，再无任何细节。克拉克皱着眉又重读了一遍文字，不禁笑出来：“这肯定就是他们传说中的哥谭城怪物了。但这样的委托是抓不到任何东西的。布鲁斯，通缉你的人好像把你和一只高阶吸血鬼视作同等程度的威胁了。”

布鲁斯轻快地哼了一声，把委托卷成一卷收进口袋。“也许我比吸血鬼更危险呢。”他耸了耸肩，说，“我们走吧。”


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们都在找人。他们打了一整天的牌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章DC人物出场：哈尔·乔丹，巴里·艾伦，康纳（superboy）。

挨着商船港口的金鳟鱼酒馆整天敞着大门人来人往，地板上脏兮兮的。好在这里的酒桶常满，老板娘风韵犹存，替你端来蜂蜜可颂的招待个个都是套着短衬衫的年轻姑娘。二楼往上是住宿，从提供给水手海员的十人间通铺到独占走廊一侧的宝石套房一应俱全，周六晚上有戏剧团的例行演出。比起整座岛屿的全称，人们更乐意把这里称作天堂。

哈尔甩出医生牌把第三张蓝衣铁卫带回场上，又勾起手指炫耀似的弹了弹近战排摆着的号角。围着的酒客们迅速算出他的点数，有人打着嗝把晃晃荡荡的半满马克杯塞到他手里。他的对手，一个金发的年轻人气恨地捏了捏鼻子。

“三局两胜。拿来吧，小子。”赏金猎人朝这个很是沉得住气的家伙伸出手来，“还是说你想再送我张卡？”

年轻人摇了摇头，他的脸颊上带着些褐色雀斑。“我只有这一张英雄卡了。”他无奈道，把扎坦娜·扎塔拉的卡牌顺着坑坑洼洼的桌面推过来。

“哇噢，小扎。”哈尔颇具表演成分地惊叹了一声，两根手指捏起它，故意向众人展示着金色的卡面，“多谢了。”巴里手上正理着自己的牌堆，听到之后冷冷看了他一眼，手肘撑在桌子上凑近哈尔，给他比了个中指，顺便把还没在他手里捂热的酒杯抢走：“别在我回来前把牌输光了。”

他端起酒杯喝了一口，推开椅子向吧台走去。“我哪也不去。”哈尔在他身后挑衅地喊道，声音大得众人纷纷侧目，以为天黑之前又能看上一场酒后斗殴的好戏。门口抱胸站着的大块头保镖朝里面张望，一对凶狠的黑眼珠紧紧盯住这个大名鼎鼎招摇过市的赏金猎人。

“我来群岛都快三天了，你们这儿就没有一个牌技稍微好点的家伙吗？”哈尔翘起靴子，拍着桌子大声抱怨道，“还有，谁能给我上点酒来？”

克拉克把杯子滑向他，布鲁斯用手臂挡了一下，杯子稳稳停在他面前。他仰头喝了一口，柜台招待惊讶地看着他，布鲁斯的打扮不像是个水手，但除他们外很少有人能不动声色地喝下黑沥青朗姆酒。

“那家伙好吵。”克拉克低声笑道。布鲁斯放下杯子擦了擦嘴角，酒液的辛辣气息还停留在他舌尖上，让他开口时稍显笨拙：“别管他了。迟早有人会决定开个头，上去给他一拳或者什么的。”

克拉克又朝那个方向看了一眼，朝布鲁斯递过来一个眼神。“我有种感觉，布鲁斯。我想我们得去会会他了。我跟你说过的那个年轻人过来了，嘘。”

布鲁斯哼了一声，以一种半醉的作态撑着胳膊转身看过去。金发的年轻人已经来到他们旁边。“嗨。”他自来熟地朝坐得很近的两人打了个招呼，把酒杯搁到手边，“巴里·艾伦。”

“克拉克。猎魔人。”他朝他转了转蓝色的眼珠。巴里点了点头，又看向他身边的男人。布鲁斯不露痕迹地藏低下巴，将脸隐藏在兜帽里留给来人一个模糊的侧脸。“一个友善的朋友，阁下。”他的语气里带着群岛人惯有的漫不经心，还有醉酒者的模糊齿声。

“你的本地话说得很好，可以教教我吗？”巴里道，“我才刚下船，这是我来群岛的第一天。”

克拉克咳了一声打断他的话头：“你有什么事？”布鲁斯扭过脸继续喝他的朗姆酒。他把伸到桌子底下的长腿收回来，用靴子蹭了蹭克拉克的小腿。

青年咧开嘴笑了一下，齿列整齐。他的脸颊上显出两个浅浅的酒窝。“我有一个小小的委托。”他说。

克拉克冷着脸看向那个赏金猎人，又将视线缩回来，上下打量着这个学者打扮的怪异年轻人。“你要雇凶杀人的话，我不接。”他接着兴致缺缺地喝了口酒，移开视线，“我也不接保镖的活儿。”

巴里耸了耸肩：“看得出来。很明显你已经接到了一个保镖的工作，所以我……”克拉克把杯子咣当一声砸到吧台上，抬起眼看他：“说话当心，孩子。”

巴里保持着笑容，可笑意已经迅速从脸上退下：“我不是个孩子，卡萨斯的克拉克。我知道你从哪来，知道你的故事。”

“都是你从前几个月跟踪我的时候总结出来的吗？”猎魔人不无嘲讽地开口，“这个冬天你最好没又蹲在神庙外等我。很高兴我们终于第一次对彼此作了介绍。”

“我的工作是找出像你这样的人。我在写一本书。”巴里谨慎地说，盯住他一双湛蓝的反常眼睛，“无知并不无辜，你不知道你的能力。它们应该被用在比猎杀怪物更为重要的事情上。”

猎魔人轻蔑地看着他：“我被教导使用这些能力来猎杀那些你说的无关紧要的怪物，它们中有些东西的叫声能震裂你的耳膜，另一些动动爪子就能轻而易举地把你撕成两截。”

“我谈论的不是你的职业，而是你本身。你难道没有……”“五十克朗，然后我们就帮你把它赢回来。”布鲁斯突然开口，抢断了他的话。

“什么？”正处在争论中的两人异口同声道。

“我的朋友是位远近闻名的昆特牌大师。”布鲁斯从斗篷下伸出一只手，“你找对了人。”

**

他们把巴里打发走，克拉克等着布鲁斯给他一个解释。“怎么了？”布鲁斯扫了他一眼，好像责怪他太过大惊小怪似的，“我看了你的卡组。你有一套令人羡慕的牌，我上次看到命运博士还是在老玛斯顿爵士手上。你就打算这么藏着？”

“你知道我没在说这件事。”克拉克闷闷道。他感觉到布鲁斯的手搭上他的肩膀。

“他说的，你了解多少？”布鲁斯开口道，眼神追着那个在不远处落座的金发青年人。他朝他们笑了一下，意有所指地朝赏金猎人的方向偏了偏头。

“他多半是在胡说八道，这些学者都一个样。战争搅乱了他们的脑子。”克拉克吐出一口带着木屑的酒，骂了一声，“他不知从哪听说了青草试炼的事，从大陆追着消息赶到这里。他认为我不是普通人类，要求我配合他的研究。真是见了鬼了，从来没人承认过我是人类，他这疯子竟然还在关心这种事。”

停了好久，布鲁斯开口道：“他可不只是疯了那么简单。克拉克，商船明天才靠港，从大陆来的船至少得在海浪里航行上一整个月。他坐的是一条很快的船。”

克拉克眨了眨眼。在他缓慢理解这句话的同时，布鲁斯从椅子上滑下去，客客气气地抓过他手里的酒杯一饮而尽：“你该工作了。走吧，然后我们想个办法摆脱这位朋友。”

**

“扎坦娜·扎塔拉。”猎魔人拉开椅子坐下来。哈尔朝他举了下杯子，开口道：“让我看看你的赌注。”他看着克拉克抽出一张莱克斯·卢瑟，把间谍卡的牌面朝他亮了亮。

哈尔把翘在桌上的双腿放下去，一只手探进外套的内侧缝袋：“成交。十张牌，三小局。”

布鲁斯在他们开始抽牌时仔细观察着哈尔，他敞开的猎装外套胸前口袋里鼓鼓囊囊的，很随意地塞着一张叠起来的画纸，背面很新，边缘有金粉压印，应该是从裱起来的画框里扯下来的，而且看起来马上就要从口袋里掉出来。他还发现赏金猎人耳下有一道很浅的干涸的血痕——那是不习惯使用传送门的人会出现的流血反应。哈尔察觉到他直勾勾的视线，警惕地看了他一眼。克拉克打出第二张特使，哈尔扔了张金龙。“叫他别盯着我了。”哈尔用没攥着牌的那只手指了指布鲁斯，对克拉克说道“我管他是要打牌还是打架，两样都得排队来。”

“该你了。”克拉克连摸了两张手牌，让哈尔不得不将注意力放回到牌局上。克拉克出手非常狠，接二连三骗他手牌下场，再用稻草人回收打到己方阵营的间谍卡，他的风格十分贴近他所使用的卡组领袖牌描述：冷血无情。一小局结束，哈尔气恼地活动了下肩膀：“再来。”

布鲁斯看到他口袋里的那张纸掉出来，被哈尔满不在乎地捡起来，翻了个面折起来。他一下子看清楚朝上那面的纸角边缘，用花体签着两个大写字母：BW。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯弯腰递给他一杯倒得很满的啤酒，靠在他的椅子上凑近猎魔人低语道，“不要让二追三，速战速决。我有事要和他谈谈。”

克拉克正扔出去张英雄牌，听到他的话之后诧异地抬眼看了看同伴，又向对面的人投去一个打量的目光。哈尔排出一张投石机，正恶狠狠地盯着自己的手牌，恨不得能将牌面盯出来个洞。除去他的性格可真叫人难以忍受外，这个男人长得还算帅气。

“熟人？”克拉克打出一张火蝎故意拖延回合，满意地看到布鲁斯因不赞同而抿紧的唇线，“你的‘漂亮朋友’可还真多。”

“收起你的嫉妒心，克拉克。”布鲁斯磨着牙低声道，“在你面前的是个小偷。他拿了不属于自己的东西。”

投石机全部到位，哈尔不满地敲了敲桌子：“打个牌还要讨论的吗？”克拉克和布鲁斯同时抬起头来看向他。猎魔人面无表情地推上来一张焚烧卡。

**

等到克拉克终于揣着一张英雄卡站起来时，布鲁斯在他原来的位子上顺势坐下。“跟那年轻人多聊一会儿。”他嘱咐道，手指轻轻碰到他腰带上，把他稍微推远了一点，“我会让你知道什么时候带他过来的。”

“我尽量。”猎魔人把牌在指尖上转了一圈，转过身去离开他们。他们两个在桌子的两端看着克拉克走过去和巴里交谈起来。他朝他递过去那张卡片。布鲁斯转过头来。哈尔突兀地笑了一下：“很漂亮的一招。我叫哈尔·乔丹，赏金猎人。”他说。布鲁斯依言张开右手朝他展示指缝间夹着的一块对折起来的卡牌。“两杯啤酒。”他用当地话熟练地对路过的伙计指了指座位，接着看向哈尔，“让我请你一轮。”

赏金猎人点了点头，把啤酒送到嘴边，等着他开口。

“这个。一点小把戏而已，为了养活自己。”布鲁斯咧开嘴，把那张牌扔到桌子上，“我倒是很好奇你那东西是怎么来的。”

“什么，这个吗？”他拎出来那张胡乱折起来的画纸，有点好笑地哼了一声，“你是该好奇。这是我接的悬赏。这世界上的怪人还真多。”“看上去很贵。介意我看看吗？”布鲁斯向前微微伸出手，不给他拒绝的机会。

“哦，当然可以。我就是来这里找人的。虽然这么问实在有点奇怪，但，你见过这人吗？”哈尔哗啦一声展开画纸。那是一幅只有两只手掌拼起来那么长的肖像画，被人粗心地扯了一半下来。画上是个贵族打扮的青年，穿着缀有蕾丝的蓝色礼服，倚着一张圆桌敷衍地笑着，右手把一柄装饰用的带鞘短剑举到胸前。按照传统的作画格式，青年人的脸庞一明一暗，眉眼模糊，桌上有一束开得正好的黄水仙。

布鲁斯像是被酒呛到了，他的视线从画上转到哈尔的脸上，不可置信地笑了两声：“你想在这儿找到这种人？老兄，你该去柯德温的大使馆找找，或者溜进领主的婚礼现场。”

哈尔大笑了一声，把画纸扔到桌上，背后抵上椅子：“虽然这悬赏是我接的，但我跟你想的该死的一模一样，那小妞叫来的女术士二话不说就把我推进了传送门，非要我来这里找人，妈的。”

布鲁斯在他笑声停歇的间隙里和哈尔碰了碰酒杯。“你知道这人叫什么吗？”他说。

“那个黑发小妞给了我这个，告诉我他叫布鲁斯·韦恩，是个负心汉，还请我一定抓活的送回来给她，”哈尔耸了耸肩，“这破画有跟没有一个样。谁他妈是布鲁斯·韦恩？”他摇晃着自己快要见底的啤酒杯，从口袋里又掏出来一个小盒子，展示给对方看。

布鲁斯把脑袋凑过去，看着哈尔费力地拉开暗扣，打开匣子。里面是两块成色很好的椭圆红宝石，天鹅绒垫子上散落着几枚较小的钻石。哈尔在布鲁斯僵住的时候得意地啧了两声，扣上盖子。

“看到没有？事前先付一半。从这方面讲，我倒很乐意天天都遇上为情所困、因爱生恨的富家小姐。”他的手护卫性地搭在盒子上方，朝布鲁斯挑了挑眉，“嗯，嗯？我劝你最好别打这个的主意，我可盯着你呢。”

布鲁斯在他的注视下缓慢地眨了眨眼，眼神在那个匣子和那幅画上转来转去。珠宝匣子的搭扣上印着漂亮的家徽。换个角度的话，很容易看出来那是个变了形的W。布鲁斯·韦恩深吸了一口气，所以事实就是如此，有人想出了一个天才般的绝妙寻人启事，并决定挪用他自己的钱来雇佣寻找他的人——非常的黑色幽默。韦恩开口说道：“你说的这位小姐，是不是个子很高，留着短发？”

“她自称瑟琳娜·凯尔。你认识她？”哈尔怀疑地问道。

“不，我只是随口一提。”布鲁斯莽撞地站起身，正好和经过的一个招待撞到一起，他拉住那位圆脸姑娘，可她手里的托盘摔在桌上，一摞脏杯子骨碌碌滚出去老远。哈尔吃了一惊，下意识地抓紧手里的盒子。

“抱歉，小姐。抱歉。”他语无伦次地道歉，把能捡起来的东西都拿在手里放到桌上，顺便把桌上的画纸和一张他从克拉克兜里偷来的英雄卡叠在一起，上前来亲自给哈尔装到口袋里，在他戒备地拉住自己手腕时低声道：“他过来了，你最好拿着这张牌快走。”

“我说，”他身后赶到的猎魔人脸色沉沉地看着哈尔抓住布鲁斯手腕的手，“这儿有什么问题吗？”

“没有。”布鲁斯背对着他声音平平道，手腕从哈尔手里滑下来。赏金猎人皱起眉，从他们三人面前转身离开。布鲁斯看着他走出酒馆大门，又等了一会儿，巴里轻轻咳嗽了一声。“所以你们在干什么？”

布鲁斯扔给巴里一枚小小的翡翠戒指。巴里好奇地把它拿在手里端详，站在他身边的克拉克感觉到脖子上挂着的狼头徽章正微微颤动。他向布鲁斯投过去一个探询的目光。布鲁斯对巴里说：“这是刚才那人的，在由你还给他之前最好问清楚。我想这个对你的书籍有帮助。”

“这可是真奇怪。”巴里自言自语道，感受着戒指在他手心里散发着光辉，半响才想起来他们就这样把赃物转移给了自己。他抬头来正准备做一番关于无礼偷窃和正当研究的雄辩时，才发现两个人已经不见了。

“有谁看见我的传菜本了？”巴里身边的一个女招待四处问道。

他只得急匆匆地跑出门去寻找那个丢了东西还浑然不知的赏金猎人。不过当然，在那之后他也一定会请他告诉自己这枚戒指的来历。

**

那天晚上克拉克在旅店的窄床上操他。他抓着布鲁斯的头发，像骑一匹马一样骑着他，性器撞进他还刚刚来过一轮、还红肿着的后穴，柱身狠狠擦过他内壁的凸起。布鲁斯因这陡然的快感在他身下呜咽挣扎了一下，跪得发红的膝盖脱力地向后滑去，整个人扑倒在床单上，大口喘息着。克拉克捞起他的腰，保持着插入的姿势俯下身去舔咬布鲁斯的耳垂。

“那张牌送你了，留着它吧。你想给谁都可以。”他轻声笑道，看着被他压在枕头上涎水流了大片的布鲁斯艰难地转过脸来，露出半张压出纹路的脸和一只湿漉漉的眼睛，毫无威慑力地瞪了瞪他。

克拉克掐住他的腰，向前恶质地送了一下胯。布鲁斯被他往前顶去，身体随着他的动作颤了一下，夹着克拉克阴茎的穴道小幅度地收缩着，猎魔人的手指还缠在他的头发里，在这样的情况下，他竟然在克拉克的注视下坦然地舔了舔嘴唇。“少说废话，”他沙哑地开口道，逆着光看向他的上位者“我不年轻了，小子。我没时间陪你玩宣誓的那一套。”

“这倒是挺新鲜的，布鲁斯。你到底想要我怎么做？”克拉克往后抽出一小截，马上感觉到布鲁斯挽留般地绞紧了他。他停住动作，手指留恋地抚过布鲁斯光裸后背上虬结的伤疤。

布鲁斯喘息了片刻，接着手脚并用地撑起自己，他埋低上身，伸展自己流畅的腰线，从善如流地抬高自己的腰腹，把自己送到克拉克手里。他将手垫在额头下方偏过脸看他。克拉克身上没有一道伤疤，任何伤口都会在愈合后从他身体上悄悄消失。他的皮肤苍白而光洁，看上去活像是牛堡学院里最负盛名的毕业生雕刻出来的大理石雕塑。只不过这位亚当是个活生生的人，还有件不可小觑的凶器。

“闭上嘴，然后做你该做的。”布鲁斯从容地看了他一眼，“操我。”

**

商船刚靠岸，他们在码头就遇到了一个不速之客。

“市区内禁止拔剑斗殴！”持长矛的守卫慢慢地聚合成一个缩小中的包围圈，靠近剑拔弩张的三人——准确地说来，是两个人连带上一个人质。

克拉克无可奈何地转了转手里的剑，剑刃呼呼生风。他无法出手，克拉克极少情况遇到这种棘手的难题。猎魔人有点担忧地看了看四周的守卫，视线又转向对面被一把钢剑横在喉咙前胁迫着坐在地上的布鲁斯——显而易见，如果他站立着的话，袭击者是够不到他的咽喉的。后者皱着眉举起双手，轻轻叹了口气。“这就是你的好弟子？”他挑剔地评价道，“看来他还有很多要学的。”

守卫长官大喝着命令他现在放下剑。矛尖戳上他的脊梁骨，对类似干草叉的武器有着本能的恐惧，克拉克轻轻扔下剑。

“现在你最好也把剑放下，康纳。”克拉克干巴巴地开口，后半句话转移了对象，“而且布鲁斯，事实上，他还是我法律上的儿子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写到了巫师三AU的灵魂！（不  
> 缓慢推进主线中…虽然布鲁斯身份掉马统计目前仍是0/2  
> 另外在这个AU世界观里，我用一些DC角色替换了原本的卡面。我同时也非常喜欢巫师三的原角色，希望不会给各位带来困扰:D


	6. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章DC人物出场/提及：康纳（superboy）,拉娜·朗

康纳把手里的勺子嗑在碗沿上，让它叮叮当当响个不停。碗里的杂烩浓汤溅到他的露指毛线手套上。没人注意到他，克拉克正忙着和对面的男人小声争论，好像这张桌子上的第三个人并不存在似的。康纳转了转手腕，偷瞄着陌生男人在和养父争吵的间隙里恶狠狠地撕下一块盘子里的肉，囫囵吞下。嘴里还含着叉子，这个被他拿性命威胁过的人看了他一眼，眼里既无恨意也无亲近。男人朝克拉克摇了摇头：“不，你要他去哪是你的事。但我可不会让一个男孩靠近哥谭城。”

他的手腕还留着肿痛的红痕，监狱看守把他当作小孩子看待，仅仅卸了他的剑带就把他和克拉克推进铁门里。被反绑着双手的克拉克告诫他别那么做，但他还是在腰上系着一串钥匙链的看守开门时把他拉过来揍了几拳。等到赶来的看守们几只手一齐把他脸朝下按在生锈硌人的铁栏上时，康纳才受到了和克拉克同等的待遇。他记得克拉克叹了口气，教他如何在麻绳的束缚下放松双手，活动肩膀避免拉伤。这唤起了康纳早前的一些记忆——在克拉克刚刚把他带到凯尔莫罕的那段时间里，天气好的早晨他的养父会在院子里教他如何正确的平握剑柄，像样地挥舞那把训练用的破旧木剑。他的目光总是被剑架上擦得闪闪发亮的钢剑吸引，尽管那时候它们可能比他自己还要高上一大截，康纳没办法做到拿起一把真正的剑而不伤到自己。等到他终于够格拿到一把属于自己的钢剑时，克拉克已经不常在凯尔莫罕过冬了。康纳动了动微微凸出的喉结，刚要说出一句与父亲久别重逢之类的完全不符合预备猎魔人情感的话来时，一阵金币相撞的脆响伴着低语声从过道里传来。通道的大门开了一条缝，阳光在阴暗地板上留下一条金线，接着很快展开扩大成一片刺眼的光线。他们两个同时转头，嘴角刚敷上药草的看门人又走了过来，手里捏着一个皮质的钱袋，为他们打开牢门，同时不忘凶狠地瞪了一眼两人。戴着兜帽的男人慢悠悠地跟在狱管身后走进他们的视线范围里，隔着铁栏与他们眼神交汇，讽刺地点头致意。他的靴子在不常经阳光照耀的地面上扬起几撮细小尘土。

“我不是个男孩。我已经通过了梦境试炼，只差最后的青草试炼。而且我下个月就满十六岁了。”康纳出言反驳他。坐在他左手边的克拉克一点声音也没发出来，只是突然很渴似的抓起了他的杯子，康纳在刚才酒被端上来时尝了一点，樱桃啤酒甜得发腻，淡红酒液上漂浮着樱桃桔梗。但除此之外它一无是处，康纳搞不懂他们为什么一定要喝这个，老天份上，在凯尔莫罕铁手套他都喝过。宽口马克杯挡住克拉克的大半张脸，而布鲁斯清了清喉咙，摊开手掌比着他向克拉克道：“你也听到了，所以我不能让他去。”

克拉克又谨慎地看向他。康纳在这个年纪里个头窜得很快，大量的猎魔人训练与粗糙的饮食惯例使他整个人显得瘦削而暴躁，脸上线条分明，像是一个大人已经急不可耐地要从少年人的壳子里蹦出来，好向世界证明他的价值似的。

克拉克好像很看重这个男人的话。他们三个挤在酒馆角落里的一张桌子上，其中两个身材高大的成年人不得不矮下腰，手肘撑到桌上。康纳注意到他们的手臂挨得很近，即便处在眼下的争论中，男人还是以一种自然的姿态倾向克拉克。屋子中央炉火上架起的汤锅沸腾着，木盖噗呲噗呲地被热气推动，整个大厅里飘着炖菜的香气。克拉克放下杯子，五指虚搭上男人的手腕，把他的手从康纳面前推开。康纳朝养父拧起眉毛：“怎么了，你们终于想好怎么处置我了吗？”

克拉克向他下达最后通牒：“你必须回要塞去。”对面的男人哼了一声，把切得整整齐齐的鸡肉扔进嘴里。康纳迷惑地看着布鲁斯，惊异于他能将两种截然不同的作风结合得不露一丝缝隙。在跟他相处的这几个小时里，这个戴着兜帽的男人一会儿一副傲慢又任性的贵族做派，一会儿又索性粗鲁得像个流氓混混。他就是拉娜在预言里看到的会使克拉克在血与火中坠落死去的人吗？

“群岛没什么值得参观的。等商船再起航时，康纳，你跟我们一起回去。”克拉克的手指在他和布鲁斯胸前晃了晃，未等康纳作出回应又继续说下去，“现在你得告诉我，这一切的原因。”

康纳捏紧了勺子。他要从哪里说起？春天到时他就要进行试炼了，他希望再见自己的养父一面。冬天北风刮得太猛，他们不训练。男孩们留在城堡里学习阅读图鉴，在吃饭前帮乔做些修补屋顶的工作。康纳借用了他的马溜出凯尔莫罕，去了梅里泰莉神庙——克拉克几个冬天都在那儿过冬，康纳还偷听到父亲向乔提到过一个红头发的女祭司。

拉娜·朗发现他时天已经黑了。雪路难走，女祭司听康纳支支吾吾说明来意后把他带到自己房间，嘱咐他在这儿睡个好觉。第二天早上她会为他做一次占卜，一次“小小的，完全合法的、不必被任何人知晓的”占卜，只是为确保他担心的人平安无事。

康纳请求女祭司现在就给他看克拉克的位置，他和克拉克的亲缘关系会使整个过程变得更加容易，拉娜答应了。她蹲下来握紧康纳的双手，闭上眼探寻猎魔人的所在。她的红发因仰头的动作垂落在肩头，康纳仍记得沾在长袍上的香草气息和她微微翕动的鼻翼。“他在群岛。”拉娜亲昵地说道，“让我来看看，我还能做些什么。”但接下来的整件事都出了差错，她越过了时间，擅自作了克拉克的先知。她看到了他的未来。

拉娜在那个瞬间痛苦地尖叫起来，因恐惧眨动眼皮，她翻着眼白猛地推开康纳的手。康纳立刻想要扶住她，在指尖触到她的冰凉手指的瞬间，他也置身于克拉克的未来之中。如溺水之人的视角，他睁开属于克拉克的眼睛，在火焰中急速下坠。他的眼底有灼烧的热烫，嘴里满是鲜血，急速坠落的风声刺破耳膜，克拉克徒劳地向上伸出燃烧着的双手。“不！”有人在高处模模糊糊地喊着，朝他伸出手。鲜血浸湿他的眼眶，克拉克在一片全然血红的世界中闭上眼睛。

康纳在他意识的黑暗中猛然转醒过来，有人摇晃着他的肩膀，他的脸上湿漉漉的。“你还好吗？” 赶来的女祭司们跪在他身前发问。康纳咬着牙支撑起自己，失重坠落的错觉让他双腿发软，他用颤抖着的手背把脸颊上的泪水擦掉。“是的，不，我要走了。”他跌跌撞撞地从房间里跑出去，逃也似的离开了。

“康纳？”克拉克提醒他。康纳回过神来看了一眼手下，勺子里的汤汁正滴滴答答淌到桌上。“对不起。”少年人嗫嚅着，迅速把勺子扔回碗里，“我在梅里泰莉看到了一个关于你的预言。发生了很可怕的事。”接着他结结巴巴地向父亲讲述了那个场景，关于血红的天空和火焰，在那个恐怖末日里克拉克仿佛坠往地狱。布鲁斯放下叉子，安静而仔细地听着他吐出的每一个字，不肯放过一丝一毫的细节。

“只是因为这个？”在听完之后，克拉克松了一口气，又不可置信地看向他的养子，“你跨越了一整片海洋，就是来告诉我你做了个噩梦？”

“我假设在那个时间段里你看到了我。”这是几小时来布鲁斯对康纳说的第一句话，“我在那个预言里扮演了凶手或是加害者的角色。”

“不，没有，但，”康纳下意识地想要否定，回忆预言的画面让他感到精疲力竭，“我只看到了一个模糊的人影。他朝他大喊。”

“所以当你在港口看到我和克拉克在一起时，你认为我是个威胁。”他指出这一点。克拉克张嘴想要说些什么，被布鲁斯竖起一根手指挡了回去。

“我……很担心。路上花了太久时间，我害怕已经来不及了。”康纳低声说，不去看布鲁斯的脸，“抱歉拿剑指着你。”

“你太过鲁莽，不计后果。”布鲁斯语速很快地说道，“如果我真的想害他。如果你在接近前被察觉了。以我和克拉克的距离，我完全可以先杀死他再来对付你。你在没有任何后备计划的情况下就贸然拔剑。”

康纳呼出一口气，指甲抓抠上木头桌面。他不服气地将头抬起来一点：“我将成为和父亲一样的猎魔人。拔剑是猎魔人的本能。”

布鲁斯像是习惯了少年人遭说教后的顶撞一样，面不改色地训斥道：“任何人的本能都只是求生。仅仅身体上的变异并不代表你褪去了身为人类的弱点。你还没有做好终生战斗的准备。”

“布鲁斯。”克拉克终于出言打断他的话，下意识里觉得布鲁斯对康纳要求太严格了些。他的养子眼睛亮了一下，向他投来一个感激的眼神。被叫到名字的男人放弃了他的长篇大论，转向克拉克说道：“我们晚上谈谈。”

布鲁斯把只剩欧芹和甘蓝配菜的盘子往前推了推，自己挪开椅子站起来。接着他的动作顿了顿，眼神落在康纳没怎么动过的饭菜上。

“但你还是该好好吃饭，男孩不能挑食。”他在离开前对他说。

**

克拉克订了两个房间，门挨着门，窗户都开向同向的阳台。

“你该睡觉了。午夜之前我会来检查你在没在房间。”克拉克暂时没收了他的钢剑，一脸认真地对康纳说，“我就在隔壁，你有什么事就来敲门。左手边。”

墙壁的隔声不是很好，楼下还有醉鬼执意扯着海妖一样的喉咙唱歌，康纳生平第一次来到群岛，他被陌生环境里挥之不去的嘈杂搞得脑子里乱糟糟的。他觉得自己好像漏掉了点什么，躺在床上陷入思考。

然后他一下子坐起来。

不，那不可能。康纳在敲门动作的停歇间隙里胡乱想着，布鲁斯也许已经离开了，他没在房间里。退一万步讲，就算他们两个睡在一间屋子里，布鲁斯也不可能真的和克拉克睡在同一张床上。他不是小孩子了，他知道这叫什么。有的男孩子晚上会钻到别人的床铺上，他们咯咯笑着，闹到很晚，直到他们其中的一些人再也受不了，朝他们扔东西或是彼此你来我往地骂上好一阵才能安静下来。他试着想象了一下，绝望地发现自己根本想象不到自己的养父爬上别人床铺的样子。在这时候房门开了。

康纳的手还悬在半空。他光着上身的养父出现在门的另一侧。“康纳？”克拉克挑起眉毛。他越过他手边的空隙向房间里看去，毫无悬念地对上了布鲁斯的视线。男人几乎完全赤裸着，背倚着床头坐在床上，一条横披的白床单从小腹勉强盖到他的大腿。他的手里拿着一件黄铜的望镜在摆弄，此刻对上这一道目光，他朝门口的康纳稍微勾了下嘴角。没了兜帽的遮挡，布鲁斯看上去比他想象的年纪更大一点，脸颊有些瘦削，嘴唇显得很红。但他的身材很好，光是看一眼那排腹肌向下延伸的人鱼线都要让康纳脸红起来了。他不知道自己是怎么了，也许是布鲁斯的笑成功地击打到了自己脆弱的神经。

“我、我的腿被刮伤了，我想，有没有药水？”康纳心虚地移开视线，弯下腰卷起裤腿，向克拉克展示他‘无意’被窗框铁丝划破的伤口。克拉克蹲下去捏住他的脚踝察看：“没事，用不着药水。我帮你处理一下。”

他站起来朝房间里走去，背对着康纳给了他一个手势示意他跟进来。康纳犹犹豫豫地迈进房间，有人刚洗过澡，房间里一股闷热的潮湿水汽，他热得耳尖通红。康纳心里万分清楚布鲁斯一定知道自己找的借口拙劣又低级，但他还是装模做样地在椅子上坐下，等着克拉克从外套口袋里找出酒精。

克拉克倒了一点白海鸥，加水稀释。接着他走过来，在康纳面前蹲下，叫他伸直腿。在这时布鲁斯又看了他一眼，缓慢地曲起一条长腿，翻身把手里的东西放到桌上。他的那条床单往下滑落了几分，垂在脑后的短发发梢湿漉漉地把水滴到脊背上，晶莹水珠顺着他的脊椎飞快地滑进床单里。康纳在那个瞬间尴尬得浑身绷紧。“放松。你是个男子汉了。”克拉克头也没抬地朝他说道，把酒精撒到伤处。康纳嘶了一声，支着脚从椅子上跳起来。“没事了，谢谢。”他的声音过大，引得克拉克看了他一眼。

“克拉克。”坐在床上的布鲁斯突然开口叫他。康纳从没见过他的养父动作有像现在这么迅速过，他几乎是下一秒就站到了布鲁斯身边。布鲁斯侧过脸去，意示他弯腰下来，然后他凑近了克拉克低低地说了一句什么。他父亲立刻转过脸来看自己，一只手威胁性地按上布鲁斯赤裸着的肩膀，拇指在近锁骨的位置轻轻摩挲。

“你现在可以回自己房间去了，康纳。”他说。

他们的门一关上，克拉克的手就移下去，在布鲁斯胸肌上使坏掐了一把，手指顺着腹肌一路向下。“下次试着别再那么戏弄他了，拜托。”克拉克说。

“嗯哼。”布鲁斯保持着原姿势没动，在克拉克握上自己的阴茎时轻吸了口气，寻找着舒适的姿势向两侧分开大腿。床单从他腿根上滑下去一点，他的勃起将床单撑起一个凸出，“我严重怀疑还有没有下次了。你儿子已经看到自己想看的了。”

克拉克不置可否地哼了一声，单腿撑上床，在撸动布鲁斯的性器时爬到他的身上，完成早前那个被打断的亲吻。布鲁斯晃动胯部在他手掌里戳刺，在克拉克含住自己嘴唇吮吸时发出愉悦的轻哼。“我记得你还有事要跟我谈谈的，嗯？”克拉克停住手上的动作，感受着布鲁斯在他手掌里欲求不满地扭动。

布鲁斯横了他一眼：“可以一会儿再谈。”他屈起一条腿，脚趾踩上克拉克胯间鼓起的一团。克拉克立刻粗喘了一声，松开手把床单从布鲁斯身上扯掉，又把他从床头拉下去了一点，膝盖抵上他的精瘦窄腰。布鲁斯由着他摆布，染上点点情欲的青灰色眼睛懒懒地在他身上打转。

“给我解开。”克拉克指了指自己的皮带。布鲁斯刚伸出一只手就被他拦开了。他看着布鲁斯探询的眼神摇了摇头。

布鲁斯只停顿了一下就明白了他话里的意思，低头去凑到他的胯间，舔了舔嘴唇，舌头卷上皮带的搭扣，齿舌并用地起开他的扣子，又叼住他的裤边作弊似地在双手的帮助下替克拉克扯下了马裤。他的性器被布鲁斯顺利地剥出来，打到男人的脸上。布鲁斯微微仰头，托着他的阴茎狡猾地翻开双眼，朝克拉克露出一个引诱的眼神。

“把手放好。”克拉克低声提醒道，抵在布鲁斯脸上的阴茎又硬了几分。

布鲁斯的手乖乖滑到身侧攥住床单。他先是向后靠了靠，后脑勺抵上床板，像是在思索应该怎么做。他伸出舌头，轻轻舔了一下嘴唇，舌尖还泛着水光，他凑上来，仔细地顺着那根性器的头部舔了一圈。少了双手的协助，克拉克的阴茎不肯乖乖就范，擦着他的脸颊在他脸上画圈。布鲁斯气恼地哼了一声，用鼻梁碰了碰那根他熟得很的大家伙。他从底部舔到柱身，发出一声悠长的纯粹是勾引性质的呻吟。克拉克一下抓住他的额发，迫使他抬头看向自己。“嘘。”他抬手指了指他们背后的墙壁，然后用这只手扶上自己的阴茎，将他对准布鲁斯的脸。布鲁斯张开嘴吞下他的头部，舌头被压在下方搅动着口水为他口交。克拉克戳到他的脸颊内侧，让布鲁斯脸颊显出一个凸起。他用嘴唇包裹住牙齿吞吐着克拉克的性器，含着它翻开眼睛看向克拉克，像是向他讨要某些奖赏。

克拉克拽住他的头发，把他掐按在床板上开始操他的嘴。布鲁斯吃着他的阴茎，被克拉克顶得呜呜直叫，涎水从被撑开的嘴角淌下来。他在布鲁斯口腔里搅动得水声大作，布鲁斯仰着头，颧骨绯红，眼神失焦，汗湿的短发贴在额前。这感觉实在是太紧太热了，克拉克在一阵失神的快感中加速戳刺，在高潮来临时松开抓住他头发的手，为布鲁斯捂住双眼。他射了一部分在他嘴里，其余的在抽出来时溅到布鲁斯的脸上。克拉克确保没有精液溅进他眼睛里后才松开手，他看着布鲁斯眨了眨眼，吞下了他的精液。接着他抬手擦了擦嘴角的口水，毫不在意自己脸颊上的白浊，只是把自己撑起来往上滑了一点，靠着床板手指向床头的桌子：“水，谢谢。”

克拉克侧身递给他一杯水，布鲁斯拿过杯子去漱口。在等待布鲁斯回到床上来的时间里克拉克只顾着惊叹于他全身上下的美感。他看着他浑身赤裸着在房间里走动，性器还半硬着，而布鲁斯本人懒洋洋地舒展着自己纹满战绩的凡身肉体，随着仰头或抬手的动作调动每一块运作中的肌肉，脸上带着漫不经心的思索神情。老天啊，他的脸颊上甚至还挂着他的精液。布鲁斯在离他几步远的地方放下杯子朝自己走过来，垂在胯下的性器随着他的动作轻轻晃动，这一刻他看上去禁欲又淫荡。这一刻克拉克承认自己爱他。他是美而自知的典型，从不羞于情人展示自己，也十分懂得如何运用这份肉欲。他走近了，克拉克拉着他的手把他拉回床上。布鲁斯背对着他在床的一侧躺下，承蒙默许的手拉开他的大腿。克拉克环上他的阴茎，套弄了几下让它完全硬起来。他将另一只手送到布鲁斯嘴边，指腹轻揉他磨红的下唇。布鲁斯轻吟着含住他的两根手指，舌尖混着口水搅上他的手指充作润滑。克拉克加快撸动的节奏，在他的喘息中低声笑道：“看来今天是谈不成了。”

布鲁斯吐出他的手指，瞪了他一眼。克拉克讨好似抚过他性器的头部，同时将另一只手绕到后方，埋进他的穴口，手指四处摸索按压着。布鲁斯在他的手指按上肠壁的某处凸起时猛地弹起，发出未能抑制住的半声咬碎了的沙哑呻吟。这一声过于高昂，但这时候再提起他的儿子未免有些扫兴，他只好欺身过去小声安慰布鲁斯，吻上他红肿的嘴唇。布鲁斯用鼻子吸气，把声响都堵进他们两个的唇舌之间，克拉克持续地用手指抠顶他的腺体，没过多久他在他手里射出来。克拉克很快地清理了一下他手上的一团糟，看着布鲁斯略带困意地翻了个身朝向自己，把床单拽上来一截。

“谈谈？”克拉克用一只手臂环抱住他的布鲁斯，他的心脏在胸腔内的跳动声突然之间变得非常清晰。这是他的第一次。在那个瞬间克拉克甚至听到了他眨动眼皮的声音，犹如梦境。但一切来得突然又如潮水般匆匆退去，他多希望这美妙的错觉能停留再长一点，好让他熟记那个心跳声——那是他的布鲁斯，千万个人里唯一一个叫克拉克承认他已陷入爱情的人类。

“谈谈。”布鲁斯轻轻开口，困意让他的语气带上些许倦怠，“克拉克，我们在船靠岸时就分开。你带着你的养子回到猎魔人该呆的地方去，我去哥谭城。”

“我们讨论过这个了。我不会让你一个人回到危险的哥谭城的。”

“别傻了，克拉克。”布鲁斯把头埋进枕头里，“多你一个人也不会改变什么。我必须回去。这是我们见面第一天就注定的事。”

克拉克的心绞紧了，他开口说：“我们见面第一天你朝我扔了一个焚风炸弹。”“——而你活下来了。恭喜。”布鲁斯简短地说。

两个人陷入沉默，克拉克的手还搭在他的肩上，他们已尝过肌肤相亲的滋味，却还好像隔着很远在对彼此喊话。克拉克发现自己从来没有真的了解过布鲁斯。他在遇见他之前是在哪里、过着怎样的生活？他经历过些什么？他的伤疤都是从哪里得来的？最重要的是——他是谁？

在他的思绪越陷越深的时候，布鲁斯古怪地哼了一声，好像是嫌弃点在床柜上的烛台太亮了。他保持着整个人埋在床单和柔软织物里的姿势，单伸出一只手打了个响指，熄灭了房间里所有的蜡烛。

克拉克在沉入睡梦中的前几秒钟曾模模糊糊地想起，能达到这个效果的并不只有术士，还有身为猎魔人的他。对于任何学过阿尔德法印的人来说，这都是很简单的一招。


	7. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠。猫头鹰法庭宣判你死刑。”*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第七章DC人物出场：小托马斯·韦恩，提姆·德雷克

他在地下迷宫的永夜中穿梭。按在腰侧伤口上的手粘腻温热，血从指缝间淌下，滴落在他踉跄的足迹周围，像是忒修斯手中系紧的红线。这一次，红线的尽头由米诺陶洛斯牵着，引着他一步一步走向他的终局。疼痛与眩晕一同袭来，他咬紧了牙关。疼痛是好的，它让人清醒——

砰！有人开启了机关，将他置于一片令人发狂的刺眼白光下，石墙四壁反射出的光线将他的视线灼伤。他又走到了原点，灯火通明的低矮大厅里，猫头鹰的巨大雕像俯视着几近崩溃的他。他感到眼前一阵天旋地转。

——眩晕不，眩晕让人软弱。

他一脚腾空，喀哒一声，蝙蝠落入早已设好的陷阱。铁丝的尖刺勒进他的脚踝，把他倒吊在半空中。他把一声痛呼咬死在喉间。黑色的影子从他背后闪现出来，抓住他的破烂面罩一把扯下。他听到石墙上方，高高俯视着这场追逐戏码的地方传来零散的掌声。他翻开眼睛，转动干涩的眼珠，模糊地看到上方环绕着的苍白如鬼魅的面具。

“布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠。”利爪扔掉他的面罩，慢条斯理地从腰间拔出匕首，剑柄上雕刻着精致的猫头鹰纹章。他曾在停尸间仔细地研究过这柄匕首，知道它是如何在受害者的身上刺下五十处伤痕，“猫头鹰法庭宣判你死刑*。”

一比十二——或者躲藏在阴影里的更多人，哥谭城的守卫者精疲力竭地抽动了一下嘴角。看来这就是他的结局了。但他知道连接哥谭湾的冰冷河水正在石砖下奔流，地下通道里的空气沉闷易燃。如果他有足够的力气抬起手指，如果他能引发一场爆炸，如果——

匕首带着狠绝的恨意刺入他的身体。他将牙齿咬得咯咯作响，挣动着攀上利爪的手，手指压着剑柄滑过一半没入血肉一半裸露在外的金属剑刃，念动咒语在刀刃上划出一串火星，接着是令人毛骨悚然的空气被引燃的悉索响声。他被轰然巨响震得暂时失聪，锁链断开时他借下坠的冲力卸下利爪的肩骨，通过他的红色目镜他看到自己在爆炸火光中的倒影。利爪痛苦地嘶鸣着越过火焰向他冲来，蝙蝠侠感到有人接住了下落的他。

“我就猜到你迟早会以这副模样把自己搞死。我的弟弟。”男人的话随着一阵嗡声响起在他耳边，那感觉很是奇怪，他听得懂他在说什么，但本能地明白这并不是他熟悉使用的一种语言。

他睁开眼睛，看到一个年轻的布鲁斯·韦恩正抓他的手臂，手中拿着一把漆黑的怪异武器。利爪扑来时，他扳动那连发弩箭似的机关，狭小空间中连声震响过后，他看到利爪捂住汩汩流血的胸口栽倒在地。

“重点是冰冻，”年轻的自己在令他手臂发麻的反冲力与连续的爆炸中大喊着，“只有那样可以杀死他们！”

他觉得说是自己死前的幻觉也不错，于是他喃喃着，任自己在陷入永恒的沉睡前多一秒的幻想。“托马斯？”他问。

“是我。这个世界本来对我来说已经跟死掉差不多了。”他自身的幻影果断地回应道，“但我还是不能眼看着你为哥谭城送死。你该走了。”他转向他，看见托马斯扔掉了一个类似开关的东西。接着是一声空间撕扯的音爆，他把他推向开启的传送门，在它的蓝色荧光淹没他的视线之前，蝙蝠侠看到猫头鹰法庭的成员们围拥上那个幻影。

“布鲁斯，醒醒！”有人摇晃着拍打他的后背。他茫然地睁开眼睛，有那么一会儿眼前还盘旋着旧日的阴影，鼻下闻得到那天的火焰与硫磺的糅杂气息。一双蓝色的眼睛冲破迷雾望进他眼底，他的太阳穴猛地刺痛了一下，身体一挣，却发现他的手腕被人牢牢钳制着。

布鲁斯眨了眨眼，转头看向自己的手腕——它被另一个人的手臂死死压在枕头上。他又停了两秒左右强迫自己清醒。其间床上的另一个人毫无动作，保持着跨坐在他身上的姿势压制着他的右手。他慢慢地、一字一顿地说道：“克拉克，你在干什么。”

“你问我？老天份上，布鲁斯，”克拉克讶异地开口道，“你看看这是什么。”他扳住他的下巴迫使他仰头，同时俯身凑近了布鲁斯。

他看清楚克拉克左侧的脸颊上留着一记红印，颧骨处高高肿起，嘴唇擦破了皮，在深夜的烛光下显得狼狈得很。看到布鲁斯恍然的眼神，克拉克叹了口气。

“你看上去就好像试图在梦里杀掉墨菲斯*。冒昧问一句，成功了吗？”他松开手，从布鲁斯身上移开。布鲁斯抽回手臂，凑在身前揉了揉自己发紧的手背。“差一点。”布鲁斯苦笑着支起上身，后背靠上僵硬的床头。克拉克侧身躺在他旁边，用手臂撑着头看向他。

“你梦见了什么？”他的手安抚性地搭上布鲁斯的小臂，在他肌肤上流连。

“过去。”他简短地答道，又点起两根蜡烛，看样子是不打算再睡了。长夜漫漫，克拉克看着他从桌上捏起两张熟悉的图纸，突然意识到这是个绝好的时机。

“你可以试着跟我谈谈，关于过去，”克拉克诱导性地开口，“从这个开始怎么样？”他欺身向前，手臂环上他的窄腰，另一只手探入他敞开的衬衫，从衬衣的内袋掏出那枚小小的徽章，手抽出来时被体温捂热的金属边缘有意蹭过布鲁斯的胸肌。

“你一直把它放在这儿，睡觉时也不肯拿出来。”克拉克摆弄着那个吊坠，猫学派的图腾在他手上转了个圈，朝向光亮，“这小玩意很锋利的。”

“你想听什么？”“别板着个脸，布鲁斯。”克拉克把徽章还给他，“装备图纸我送你了，等回到大陆你就可以请人打造一套轻甲送给这个人。给我讲讲他的故事吧。你是怎么认识一个猫派猎魔人的？”他的语气平淡，但早已成形的猜疑此刻正盘旋在他脑海里。

就是现在，他想着，静静等待着他证实他的猜想。

“我认识他的时候，他还是个年轻人。和所有年纪轻轻的家伙一样，愤世嫉俗，满怀悲愤，暴躁又脆弱，妄想凭一己之力纠正过去的错误，一劳永逸地改变这个世界，或者是与它就此决裂。”

“他差点死在飞龙山脉，维尔哈德*的猎魔人救了他，要求他将回家后的第一件意外收获献给自己，作为回报。但年轻人离家万里，肝肠寸断，打定主意再也不回到伤心之地。他恳求猎魔人将他带走，教授他格斗与剑术，他愿意为此抛弃自己所剩无几的一切。”

“猎魔人名叫雷霄，雷霄·奥古。他的姓氏——”“是被海瑞伯特赐予的。”克拉克接道。他知道他的这位同行大摇大摆地走进国王的寝宫，谋杀了瑞达尼亚的敌国首领。

一个国王刺客。

作为回应，布鲁斯朝他勾了勾嘴角：“你很熟悉自己同类们的历史。”

“我认为我们有些不同。至少，我尽量使自己杀人而不必卷入政治。”

布鲁斯挥了挥手。“总之，雷霄希望年轻人成为他的继承者。但他不能听任自己成为一个手染鲜血的刺客。雷霄责备他无法抛下难堪的过去，派出刺客去谋杀年轻人仅剩的家人。试炼前夜他和雷霄决斗，几乎死在他的剑下。但他还是杀死了自己的导师，或者说，他以为他当时杀死了他。”

克拉克的手在他手臂上抽紧，他巧妙地避开他的那双承载了太多含义的眼睛去看猎魔人的手。克拉克的指甲磨得很平，手掌厚实宽大。他正用拇指内侧的剑茧轻轻摩挲着布鲁斯的小臂，食指暗示性地点了点，示意他继续说下去。布鲁斯及时制止了自己的回忆，他本能地感觉到自己说得太多了。

“没有了。他的回忆就只有一个在要塞偷来的猫学派的徽章。他甚至不够格拥有一个自己的徽章。但他没有后悔。”话音落下，布鲁斯挪了挪位置，方便自己更好地在烛光下察看那两份高级猫派甲胄的图纸，“我在他回到哥谭城后才真正认识了他。我一直为年轻人留着那个。”

克拉克沉默着。烛光在他脸上跃动，猎魔人半明半暗的脸上看不出表情。“我恰好知道这段。狠毒多疑的国王很快下令摧毁了要塞，从那之后他们就停止训练猎魔人了。”克拉克说，“那是1214年。”

布鲁斯缓慢地眨了眨眼。真相几乎在他眼中呼之欲出。

“布鲁斯，你那时候在哪？”他终于问道。

**

战斗结束后，克拉克开始着手做属于猎魔人的另一项工作。当布鲁斯在受伤的康纳身旁蹲下时，他正忙着从滑翔蜥蜴的尸体上割掉腺体。猎魔人握着黏糊糊的匕首，弯着腰用靴子踩在它已经僵硬的褐色颈骨上。他留心去听两个人的动静，听到康纳小声嘟囔了几句话，而布鲁斯念动了一串咒语。“……重点是它们的代价。”他听到布鲁斯隐约说道。

他暂时停下手中的工作，转头朝他们看去。垂在他胸前的狼派徽章微微颤动。他看到布鲁斯用手掌虚虚覆盖住康纳小腿上的抓伤，指尖显出寒冷泛白的荧光。康纳低头吐了一口气，有哈气凝在他因疼痛而涨红的鼻尖上。布鲁斯为他止住了流血的效果。

“可你动动手指就能召来火球的大雨和寒霜。”康纳不解道，“我还是不明白你为什么藏着自己的能力——我是说，我很谢谢你替我挡下了攻击，你是我认识的第一个术士。抱歉但、我很好奇，还是说所有术士都像你这样仅仅是在必要时刻才肯使用能力？”

“康纳。”克拉克出言制止道。被叫到名字的男孩不满地吸了吸鼻子，他坐在一根被交战中使用的法印震倒的松木上，旷野里的蒲公英球沾到他的脸颊上，他轻轻抖了两下，那一团小绒毛的花儿又随着风飘远了。布鲁斯吹掉指尖的寒霜，从他身边站起来。“你没认真听我的话。一切力量都有代价。”术士冷冷地说，“你的力量将会来源于你变异后的体质和你背上的剑。而我的则来自以生命为导体的混沌源泉。当你背上你的剑时，它的作用就不只是割断敌人的脖颈了，它会给人带来恐惧。”

“——如果你要保持这份恐惧，并且想凭借它减掉很多不必要的麻烦的话，康纳，”克拉克听懂了他的意思，于是插言打断了他，擦拭着匕首上的怪物血液走近他们，“不要炫耀自己的能力，不要给敌人过多的信息。只在必要时拔剑，速战速决。”

“好吧。我猜我还是‘有很多要学的’。”康纳耸了耸肩，伸出两根手指表示引用。布鲁斯伸手把他拉起来。男孩试着活动了一下左腿，呲牙咧嘴地作出一个苦笑，“我还以为乔艾尔就已经够说教了的呢。”

“你能不能骑在马上？”克拉克吹了声口哨，问他。他看着男孩点了点头，于是招手示意布鲁斯跟他过来。

“帮我把箱子撬开。”猎魔人把匕首拿在手里上下颠了颠，刀刃在他指间打着旋挽出线条锋利的剑花，“我倒要看看两只成年滑翔蜥蜴守护着的是什么好东西。”

**

“我那时候非常年轻，非常非常年轻。满腔热血，正义到盲目。”布鲁斯发出一阵类似梦呓的低语，他的眼睛紧紧盯住克拉克。猎魔人决定让他回到现实。

“那是你吗？”他说。

布鲁斯的眉毛拧紧又舒展，脸上掠过一阵思忖的阴影。

他没有等到布鲁斯的回答。一阵蜂鸣声打断了他们的谈话。布鲁斯只朝声音的来源看了一眼便一跃而起，他冲上前抓起鸣响中的千里镜，把它迅速拉开成三角的支柱立在桌上，在他挥手撤销防御幻术的同时，克拉克找到了自己的衬衣。

“发生什么事了？”他急匆匆地起身问道，把衬衣的扣子按进扣眼。响声停止了，只剩下他们两个人在一片寂静中对视。布鲁斯飞快地转过头去：“我不知道。虽然我已经解除了法庭的追踪，但联络我的人不可能不知道这个行为对他的处境来说有多危险。我假设哥谭城发生了一些让他们不得不通知我的事，并且它们大概率是坏消息。”

又是一阵蜂鸣，千里镜的支架在桌上不详地震动着。布鲁斯迅速挥动手指接入，一个模糊的图像在支柱间被传输到距离千里之外的布鲁斯手上。墙壁上火炬影影幢幢的火光照亮一个人的脸。那人带着一个眼罩，看不出年龄，但他皱眉的方式和布鲁斯出奇地相似。他的屏幕歪斜着，画面不安地抖动着——他在某处地下的通道里快速穿梭着，不时回头张望身后是否有人发现他的行迹。

“红罗宾。”布鲁斯沉声说道，他的声音里带上了一种类似野兽的嘶哑，“向我汇报。”

他无比仔细地观察着连接不稳的图像，食指无意识地敲击着桌面。“噢，感谢老天。”对方轻轻说了一句，拿近自己的千里镜，留给他们一个放大的面孔。克拉克从他声音里听出来这实际上是个男孩，年龄绝不会大过康纳很多。男孩看了几眼这边的情况，很明显看到了第三个人的在场。他转了转眼珠开口道：“B，维克多·弗莱斯和大部分利爪都离开了城市。别管追踪了，他们已经知道你在哪了。群岛发布了魔法禁令，我们得到的情报是一离开群岛海域你就会遭到袭击。你必须尽早启程，神谕随后就到。猫女站在我们这边。”

他的话给克拉克一种不知所云的错位感，但布鲁斯未加停顿，继续发问道：“还有什么？”

“阿卡姆失守了。哥谭城的下水道原来被一群猫头鹰占据，现在改为泥巴和鳄鱼。双面人打伤了正集结预备役民兵的戈登。我们必须在形式失控前将罪犯关回去。”

“通知夜翼接管城市。”“他已经在做了。法外者在下城区协助恢复秩序。你是否担心他们——”“我信任他，还有你们所有人。不要实施没有后备计划的行动，留在哥谭城。”

男孩强硬地摇了摇头：“没门。我们唯一的后备计划就是带你回来。”

“红罗宾！”布鲁斯凑近千里镜，鼻尖几乎抵上模糊碎裂的荧光图像，“哥谭城正需要你们。”

“哥谭城需要你。”男孩纠正道。他掠过一处狭窄的转角，有黑影在摇曳火光下一闪而过。红罗宾敏捷地转身，他们听见金属相击的铿锵声响，男孩甩出一记闷棍，画面随追击的脚步声和嘶喊陷入黑暗，“回头见了，父亲。”克拉克听到最后一声飘在空中的告别。他完全愣在原地，呆呆地看着构成画面的荧光物质逐渐解体，融入昏暗的房间。

克拉克接着紧张地看向布鲁斯，他从一开始就感觉到布鲁斯对那座城市超乎寻常的关注。布鲁斯谈论起哥谭城的语气就像他真真切切拥有整个城市似的。一个人确实可以说起自己如何如何热爱他故乡的城市，但真做得到几十年如一日地捍卫她、守望她吗？到底是什么让他的布鲁斯穷尽一切，不惜冒着被无数利爪追到穷途末路的风险坚定地奔向哥谭城？在希波吕忒的领土之上，远离大陆，他本可以从此销声匿迹。

布鲁斯僵硬地直起身子，脸色铁灰。他沉默着抓起椅背上的外套，弯腰穿上靴子。

“你要去哪？”克拉克不抱希望地问道，布鲁斯果然完全忽略了他的声音，大步走到门边，用很不必要的力气拧开门把手。但他最终还是找回了身体的控制权，在门边转过身来看向猎魔人：“二十分钟后到码头找我，我们现在就出发，你最好去把康纳叫醒。”

现在离日出还有好几个小时。商船不可能选择在黑夜时起航。克拉克有心提醒他，但布鲁斯已经一头奔下去，他听着他的脚步声混着怒气重重踏在旅店的木楼梯上一路远去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：原句来自漫画刊N52蝙蝠侠，稍有改动。  
> *墨菲斯：梦境之神。  
> *维尔哈德：飞龙山脉上的人类集居地之一。  
> *争吵者海瑞伯特（Heribert the Quarrelsome）：瑞达尼亚第九任国王。


	8. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克三次举起酒杯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第八章DC人物出场：卡拉。

“升高前帆！”舵手大吼道。前甲板上打着赤膊的水手纷纷抓起绳索，手腕一转将绳子牢牢绕在腕间，此刻他们的船正在海浪上迎着风头颠簸，领头的水手用靴底剐着洗刷得清亮的甲板上向后蹭了半步，改成侧身的姿势以便于发力，他站稳身体，紧了紧手里的绳子粗声喊动号子：“——起！”

他们齐力拖动绳索，厚帆布兜着烈风呼啦一声在船头展开绷紧。舵手够呛地骂着扭动舵盘让船冲上浪头，船身拍上破碎的浪花，他们用靴子抵着侧桅杆固定住牵引绳，确保没有一个任何结扣能叫绳索脱开后才卸下力气。每个人都低着头，雨水顺着黏在脸侧的湿发淌过下巴流到胸膛上。

“你看起来……不太好。雨还会一直下。”克拉克靠在下层楼梯的隔板上对他说。他在这里遇到了消失了一阵子的布鲁斯，而且对方看上去一点也不打算提到他去了哪里，只是招手叫他的猎魔人过来。淋过黄漆的承重主甲板下方编着密密麻麻的熟柳条，暴雨在甲板上溅起的泥水漏过经年未补的缝隙甩到任何一个经过的人身上，好在船上没人在乎自己今天穿的衣服是否干净。布鲁斯没穿斗篷，正安静地站在靠近楼梯口的地方。他在观察天气。克拉克发现自己还是搞不明白布鲁斯到底做了什么才能让三艘商船在这样糟糕的天气情况下一齐起航。

“我知道。”布鲁斯对他的后半句话做出回应，“如果你想，我可以让它停下。”

克拉克挨近了他，发出一声微小的感叹。布鲁斯让他想起酒馆里吟游诗人琴弦下的常客，塞德纳深渊上空的狂风暴雨被术士掌控，蛇形的闪电以万钧之势劈砍而下——他毫不怀疑布鲁斯也有着相同的力量，尽管他对此只字未提。抛开本意如何，布鲁斯已经和他分享了许多，他知道他是位隐姓埋名的强大术士，有个就算遭人追捕也必须回到哥谭城的理由，在阴暗肮脏的地下通道里还有个半大的蒙面男孩喊他‘父亲’。

克拉克没再提起过今早的话题，布鲁斯也没有。事实上，从帆船出港时布鲁斯就一直不见踪影，黎明前雨幕下披着油布立领斗篷的大副一脸不耐烦地催促他赶紧上船，“你那怪胎朋友说动船长了，”他说，“我见过不少要搭船的你们这种人。货已经摸黑装的差不多了，再不快点我们就起锚了。”

——“什么？谁知道为什么？你朋友，高个子戴兜帽的，他是信使吧，我猜是皇帝急着要把他那三十二艘黑日舰船开到群岛来了呗。……我怎么知道真的假的？猎魔人，你在你们同类里还真是个健谈的例外。”

大概是因为过长的沉默，布鲁斯看了他一眼。克拉克友好地撞了下他的肩膀：“让它消停一会儿吧。然后我们去下层的饭厅，你看上去真的很需要吃点东西。”

彼此勾肩搭背的货船水手们从他们身边的楼梯下来，拖泥带水的靴子一个接一个地在木板上踩得咯咯作响。有人看了看他们，转过头带出一阵低语，更多的人对这两位船客毫不理睬。

布鲁斯盯着甲板上空的层层阴云，雨雾中到处散发着一种腐朽的锈味，太阳仿佛永久地坠入了海底。“你听到他们管你叫什么了？”他侧过脸问道。

“蛇眼佬。”克拉克耸了耸肩，把溅到小臂上的一片草渣弹掉，“说实在的，被这么一大堆希达里斯的烂泥港口音包围可真快叫我受不了了。”

他只穿着件衬衫，袖子挽到手肘。克拉克把外套留给了船舱里的康纳，但还是背着剑带，颀长的剑柄从他肩后突显出来，柄上的狼头标志比他头顶稍微高上几公分。克拉克的脸上没有伤疤——有这样一副长相的猎魔人是不会给人留下深刻印象的。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯轻飘飘地扫了他一眼，“你眼睛不是那样的。”

“他们永远只看得到这两把剑，不会管我是不是真像他们听说到的那样。你知道威伦有的村子里还留着类似怪物图鉴的书吗？作者把狩魔猎人列在狼人和蝠翼魔的词条中间。”克拉克分享给他一个类似某种小圈子笑话的事情，换来布鲁斯一个暗示性的微笑。“不错的位置。”他说，同时抓住克拉克的手腕，拉着他踏上通往上层甲板的楼梯。大雨悄悄地偃旗息鼓，风势减弱，嘈杂人声就渐渐集中起来。水手长在船尾踏来踏去，朝副官发着火；舵手无聊地敲打着船舷；有人咳嗽着踢开排水板，把角落的积水用快散架的木桶舀走。

克拉克意识到自己已经将布鲁斯看作同类中的一员（尽管他自己也未必会被同类认可）。他认得出布鲁斯默认的表情——那可不仅仅是在床上。布鲁斯曾经是一个猎魔人，一个和他相似的，不完整的猎魔人。他的身体抵抗试炼的改造，而布鲁斯没能拿到属于自己的银剑和徽章。克拉克已经习惯了长久以来的孤独，但得知这个还是让他的心绪一阵狂喜攀升。

“我不能让云层散去，它们还有用处。”布鲁斯把藏在身后施咒的手合拢。他们在近海的咸风中踏上滑溜溜的甲板，海面上由细小水汽凝成的一层薄雾还未散去，他们的船正缓缓驶过破碎之角，另外两艘货船被刚才的风浪打散了些距离，在他们后方的海面上遥遥跟随着，雾中只能隐约看清龙骨延伸出的船首女神像。

克拉克是最先察觉到不对劲的人。他反手拽下十字弓，把布鲁斯拉离了船舷边缘：“有——”他的警告被两声尖利的口哨抢断，主桅杆瞭望台上的水手俯下身指向南侧翻腾的海浪，那里刚刚潜入海底躲避风暴的一群海妖猛然跃起，大副扯开嗓子要弓手就位。克拉克单手叩动机匣上弦，站稳脚跟朝率先俯冲而来的海克娜发射出爆炸弩箭，弓箭刺破空气后紧随着非人的痛苦嚎叫，克拉克借机划出法印震落怪物，让它巨大可怖的青紫色骨翼在失衡的坠落中痉挛着撞上侧桅杆的翼帆，水光斑鳞的外皮下传来骨骼断裂的咔嚓声。负伤的海克娜重重地摔到甲板上，立刻被持斧的水手们包围，克拉克降低重心重新装箭，弓手单膝跪地枕臂瞄准，朝仍在上方盘旋的几只女海妖射出一轮轻箭，箭尾绑着韧性极强的鱼线，方便稍后的战利品回收。猎魔人又射出几道弩箭，有这条船上熟练的水手帮助让事情变得简单许多，海上的战斗很快结束，有人用磨得锃亮的短刀划开海克娜的脖颈，朝克拉克喊了一嗓子：“猎魔人，你要这个吗？”

“不。”克拉克用手背蹭了蹭十字弓，把它背回后背。能搞到海克娜煎药的原料对他来说是个不小的诱惑，但是他没带着需要的工具，也不想在布鲁斯面前弄脏自己唯一的衬衫。他看着水手们按部就班剔下有价值的部分，最后铰开丝线把海妖的尸体拖到侧舷，将它们踹进曾经孕育过这些怪物的海底。

他们开始用海水重新冲刷甲板上的血污，大副毫不在意地踩着脏水走到猎魔人面前，塞给克拉克半瓶胡椒伏特加。“好样的，”络腮胡的男人拍了拍他的肩膀，“暖暖身子。”按照惯例，商船在起航时分会开启一瓶烈酒，半瓶分给在场的船员，余下的则洒向海底献给海神，祈求海上一路顺风。但显然这场始于黎明却毫无消散征兆的风暴让人打不起任何精神再去敬畏海神了，消失的半瓶酒也多半进了同一个人的喉咙。

克拉克应言爽快地仰头灌进一口伏特加，当地私酿的烈酒绝对跳过了某些至关重要的安全测试，它的冲味太足，滑过喉头的酒气呛得他额头发麻，让猎魔人咽下这口辛辣液体时被刺得皱了下脸。布鲁斯发出一声压低了的笑声：“等我去拿点吃的。”

布鲁斯回来时，身前端着一个勉强够格的托盘。他设法做到了在颠簸的船上十分平稳地将盛着食物的托盘完整地送到了克拉克面前。他把盘子安置到两人中间的掾木上，用手撑着坐上了克拉克倚着的栏杆。

“没什么新鲜的。”布鲁斯低头在盘子里捡出一块鸡肉三明治递给猎魔人，把两个看起来灰头土脑的锡制酒杯用两根手指拎出来。克拉克潦草地为彼此倒满酒杯，酒液溅到褐色的木托盘上。他在咬下一口烤焦了的鸡肉时看着布鲁斯漫不经心地挑拣着果干里的葡萄粒。在凯尔莫罕，克拉克突然想到，挑食是不被允许的。布鲁斯和他接受过同样的训练，虽然以他的年纪呆在一群男孩中间一定非常显眼。他也曾在烈日下反复地练习过如何挥剑出击，冬天里捧着厚厚的怪物图鉴打瞌睡——关于后一点，克拉克不是很确定，也许那时候起雷肖古就已经把他当作刺客来教导了。那样的话布鲁斯翻阅名人录很可能比图鉴更频繁。克拉克暗地期待着春天能再次见到吉米和克里斯，尽管他的两个猎魔人同行眼下还远在恩布拉河的对岸。但现在有个能理解他的同伴就在身边，这让克拉克感觉到他被领着踏上的这段未知旅程不再那么令人担忧了。

“你的计划，要怎么做？”克拉克嘴里塞得满满当当的，在布鲁斯不赞成的目光下发出含糊的问句。布鲁斯往前推出去一个酒杯，看着克拉克端起了它。

猎魔人喝了一小口，然后眨了眨眼。他的一双蓝眼睛快速地掠过托盘里的食物，然后抬起头。布鲁斯撑着手坐在栏杆上垂着眼看他，叫海风吹乱灰白的鬓发。他的表情很平静，克拉克不禁有点怀疑自己的判断，又缓缓地端起酒杯喝了一口。

不。他能尝得出来有什么不同。隐藏在辛辣气息下附子草的苦味很微弱，但他不会认错——那是制作大部分煎药的主要原料之一。没有被酒精充分浸泡过的附子草种有很低的麻痹毒性，但远非致命的毒药，甚至要起效都要很花上一段时间。还真是效率低下的做法。

“在这样的风势下船会一直向东偏，后半夜才能到达群岛管辖范围外的海域。”布鲁斯解释道，“利爪在那时应该已经赶到了，会有一场战斗。我希望不会波及到你和康纳。”

“我和你一起。”克拉克淡淡地重申道，同时有些好笑地在心中想：布鲁斯，你到底想要什么？我在遇见你的这十几天里经历了够多的怪事，也从来没后悔答应和你同行。可你恐怕忘记了我是个接受过试炼的猎魔人，在我的身上没有一道伤疤能留得下来。你涂在酒杯上的东西根本不能起到任何作用。

他在布鲁斯的注视下饮尽杯中酒。倒第二杯时他带着些莫名的怨气猛地倾斜酒瓶，酒液汩汩涌入自己的酒杯，被布鲁斯抬手挡开：“别喝太多了，”他认真地说，“这才刚到中午。”

克拉克捏住酒杯，不忍心去对上布鲁斯眼中蛰伏的平静，只是盯着他那件半旧的骑装外套。他在布鲁斯穿上它的第一天就看出来这件衣服对他来说其实并不合身：肩膀有点窄，衣摆过长了。布鲁斯从没抱怨过，当然，在最初的那天之后术士也没有道过几次谢。

两只杯子铛啷一声撞到一起，他们在各自的心思里沉默着把烈酒饮下。最后克拉克轻轻笑了一声：“我还以为这时候总得敬点什么呢。”“最后一杯。我要让雨重新下起来了。”布鲁斯敲打着手边的栏杆催促道，“去看看康纳吧，我还有些事要做。晚上见。”

那些有节奏的敲击声打在克拉克某些久远的回忆上。

***

温暖的夏夜星空下，缎带河静静地流淌着。康纳睡得很熟，篝火照亮男孩睡梦中的沉静脸庞，一道数月前由弓箭造成的伤痕还顽固地留在他的脸颊上，但康纳已经不再为此感到恐惧了。克拉克看着河面上映出的月光，那轮弯月好像也在随着潺潺流水涌动。“所以你都想起来了？”他听见自己在说话，可那并不像他的声音。

“不是全部。但足够我弄清楚自己是谁了。”女孩答道。克拉克隐隐约约想起把她看作女孩子已经不合适了。“我有个用上古语赋予含义的名字，但我还是愿意使用你给我的人类名字。”她盯着火光抬手理了理自己的金发，一对尖耳朵从她的齐肩短发下露出来，“我的世界已经毁灭了。我孤独地到达这个世界时，布洛奇隆之水曾让我相信我是他们中的一员，但他们还是没能阻止我恢复记忆。”

克拉克的喉结滚动了一下，他们初次相遇不过是在短短几个月之前，在春日的阳光还没踏足这片永恒繁茂的森林的时候，他在这片禁林里发现了受伤的康纳，林中密集的陷阱和穷追不舍的追击者让克拉克几乎精疲力竭，男孩的血沾到克拉克所过之处的草叶上。一个金发的精灵将利箭按在弓弦上对准他们，却迟迟没有松开手。她看起来震惊又迷惘，好不容易才找回声音指给他们安全离开的方向，随后飞快地隐入了草丛。

几天后，克拉克再次遇到了仓皇逃出来的她，不过那又是一段另外的故事了。他在那段时间里负责照料她，把仅仅留有残缺记忆的她和康纳一同带回要塞，乔艾尔认出她与众不同的相貌，写信请来梅里泰莉的祭司帮助她找回记忆。

最后他只好动了动嘴唇，吐出一句音量极低的话：“谢谢你，卡拉。”

“他是你的命运之子。你们彼此间有很强的联结。”卡拉说，“当我看见你们时，我感觉到我们之间也存在着某种联系。那很熟悉，你们……就像家人。克拉克，你也拯救了我，我要将当时已拥有却不知情的东西献给你。”

“你不必履行这个世界的义务。”克拉克有点气馁地打断她的话，往面前的篝火堆里又扔了一些枯枝，他看着烧焦的叶子边缘蜷曲起来，一缕青烟被火焰的热气蒸上来，“你真的决定要回到杜恩卡纳尔？你可以继续和我们在一起。”

“在那之前，克拉克，靠近一些。”

他依言朝女孩的方向挪了挪，任她伸出手，温暖的掌心贴上他的额头。这让克拉克有那么一刻短暂地想起了卡萨斯的某间农舍——他在那里度过了童年的小部分时光，直到远行失踪多年的养父带着一位有着金色猫眼的人回到家。

她维持着这个姿势像是睡着了一样闭上眼，几不可闻地叹了声气。“卡拉？”他迟疑地开口道，不确定自己是否应该移开身还是其他的什么。她眨了眨眼，睁开的眼睛里反映着火焰的光，她在克拉克脸上仔细寻找着情绪的线索，终于还是开口道：

“我是精灵中的贤者，有驱散前路迷雾的能力——只是作为一个朋友的回报，克拉克。”

克拉克看着她已经收回去的手，感到口干舌燥，喉咙发紧。他真的很需要在这时候来上一杯。“你看到了什么？”他问。

“我不能看到，那只是一种模糊的感觉。”卡拉朝这个她待如兄长的人露出一个害羞的笑容，“你会爱上一个并未相识的人，并因此重获新生。”

“我怎么……我是说，一个人怎么才能爱上他并不知道是谁的人呢，”他喃喃道，随即为自己展露情感感到羞愧。他急匆匆地把酒杯捏到身前，“天方夜谭。”克拉克评论道。

“敬天方夜谭。”他的杯子被人碰了一下，酒液洒出来些浇到草地上，卡拉端着酒杯轻轻笑道。“好主意，让我们敬它一杯。”克拉克在弯月隐退进薄云后的清淡夜色下举起杯子，“然后我们当作从没谈论过这些。”

酒液从他齿间滑到喉咙，克拉克有种恻恻的不安感。我会错过这个人的。年轻的猎魔人在心底重复道。

***

晚上。克拉克停在船长室门前。

用上他的猫眼视觉，他可以很清楚地看到自己一路跟来的这串脚印延伸到门后面，甚至这双靴子的主人还完全刻意而非必要地在门前蹭了蹭他的沾满胡椒伏特加的靴底。

好吧，要么布鲁斯中途离开去参加了一场五月节的庆典并且一脚踩翻了橡木酒桶，要么就是他故意倒了酒在鞋子上好确保克拉克能够找到他。猎魔人推开门。船长室也和这艘船上的任何一间下层船舱一样狭小又潮湿，一股烟草粉的呛人味道盖过了墙壁上挂着的玻璃提灯的焦油味。捏着矮人烟斗的船长吐出一口烟气，长桌对面坐着的人出声道：“我等的人来了。船长，麻烦你。”

“好吧，好吧。我这就……”老船长犹豫着寻找措辞，布鲁斯扬起一只手摆了摆。他这才局促地从桌上摸到自己的帽子站起来，犹疑地看了看克拉克，又端着自己硬邦邦的船长三角宽帽向对面的人僵硬地鞠了一躬，“再见，子爵阁下。”

他走过来时克拉克为他让出门口，自己闪身进了房间。门被关上时，克拉克开口了：“布鲁斯，你搞什么？”他说着话，慢慢走到他的身边，桌上放着一张展开了的海图，一瓶卖相极佳的卡本内红酒只刚刚拔开了塞子放在一边，一个孤零零的杯子立在旁边。“康拉德城堡。” 布鲁斯转过脸来看他，在他打量标签时解释道。“刚才又是怎么回事？”克拉克忽略掉他的话，拽过椅子在他对面坐下，不讲理地将手肘戳上那张揉得褪色的航海图。

今天的一切都超出了他所能理解的范围。布鲁斯早些时候脸上维持着的平静正如大厦般纷纷倾塌，露出其下掩藏着的沉重疲倦。他的头发被很仔细地梳理过，稍长的额发拨到脑后，灰白的双鬓将他的脸衬得更加苍白。布鲁斯看上去比之前更庄重更整洁了，但他脸上的神情完全变回了他醒来那天的复刻：锋锐又阴郁，暴躁得像个醉汉。他让克拉克感到陌生。

布鲁斯为克拉克倒上一杯酒，醇香酒液平稳地倒入杯中，克拉克托着那杯子就好像它有千斤的重量。

紧接着是布鲁斯的手包裹住他端着杯子的手指，和他共同分担杯中的重量。克拉克注意到他的食指指尖搭在杯沿上小幅度地刮蹭着。“我是布鲁斯·韦恩。”他说，“你不知道我，这很正常。”

克拉克的眉毛拧起来了。然后某些回忆好像突然蹦进他的头脑里，让他的表情渐渐凝固。

“你是布鲁斯·韦恩。”他呆呆地重复道，简直不敢相信这样愚蠢的声音是自己发出的，这让他听上去像个十足的、不合时宜的、陷入爱情的蠢货，“我知道了，原来是你。”我一直在等你。克拉克差点就要连这句也脱口而出，万幸他忍住了。因为布鲁斯的表情明明白白写着‘别说’。

“是的，是我。”杉布克的血脉，尼弗迦德贵族，世袭的韦恩子爵，塔恩·戴夫莱领主，商人协会会长，北方乃至整个大陆最大的自由贸易城邦的市议员布鲁斯·韦恩坐在籍籍无名的猎魔人对面，敷衍地承揽下他莫名的指控，“你和韦恩家族有什么过节吗？”他观察着克拉克五味杂陈的表情缓缓地开口问道，声音带上了点修润过的圆滑。猎魔人的反常举止让布鲁斯有些意外，但除此之外没有多少时间留给他了，他必须得按照计划尽快做下去。

“……四年前我的剑差点在波索迪被人拍走。”克拉克顺势说出这句话，把真正想说的狠狠压下去，“你也在那。你就是那个花了七百克朗买了一副金属眼镜的韦恩。”

“我记不起来了。”布鲁斯如实答道，“如果是真的，你应该在你的剑上多花点心思。”话音落地，他引导着克拉克的手把杯子稳稳地放到桌上。

克拉克现在理解了一部分布鲁斯的动机，鉴于韦恩的确、非常、很有可能在物质层面上拥有那座城市。这是个多糟糕的表白时机！布鲁斯·韦恩：一个他自诩爱着的男人；一个他从未真正认识过的人。克拉克已经尝过他为他下的毒药，再有什么黑暗童话情节出现他也不会在意了。他踢倒椅子站起来，越过桌子抓住布鲁斯的领子把他拽起来拉向自己，在布鲁斯朝自己跌过来时恶狠狠地咬上他的嘴唇。

他带着些绝望的爱意亲吻他的露水情人，感觉到布鲁斯在他唇齿间微微叹息。他十分温柔地回应克拉克的带着怒气的掠夺，比先前的任何一次亲吻都更加顺服、更加柔软。他只手抚上猎魔人的脸庞，摩挲着他下巴冒出的胡茬回吻克拉克，舌尖与他纠缠在一起发出啧啧水声，在格外的静寂中他听到彼此的清晰心跳。克拉克猛地睁开眼，布鲁斯的睫毛在离他咫尺的位置微微颤抖着，上半身几乎完全伏在他身上。他依旧轻柔地啄吻着他的下唇，但比起以往热情的索求反而更像是过分包容的善举。

克拉克偏开头去，把他推离了自己的怀抱。布鲁斯睁开眼睛，面无表情地看向他，他注意到他的嘴唇已经被自己咬出一道肿痕。

“你为什么要来？”克拉克抓住他想要收回的手，神色激动地质问道。

布鲁斯无声地朝那个精致的珐琅酒杯比了个手势。克拉克的手不可自抑地微微颤抖着端起那个杯子，暗红的液体在他的手掌下晃荡。在舌齿刚刚接触到这一抹醉人琼浆时，他听到布鲁斯的声音。

“我宁愿没来过。”韦恩说，“我应该和我的家人站在一起。”

克拉克吐出那口掺了杂质的酒，抬头看他，眼睛里翻腾着无名的怒火。他气他将自己看得如此不值一提，恨他以仅存的真心换来的爱与欺瞒。布鲁斯从他的无力的手下灵巧地抽出手腕。“就算为此死在哥谭城的某个暗巷里？”他咬着牙，艰难地调动在毒素下痉挛的面部肌肉，以此昭告猎魔人克拉克并非对韦恩家族一无所知。布鲁斯整了整袖口，眼底晦暗一片。“就算如此。”他答道。

他已尝出那苦涩。红酒的暗色在外表掩盖了鬼针草和血苔磨成的褐色汁液。先前一杯烈酒不过是布鲁斯所做的小小铺陈，三者混合才是神经毒素的一种。他在幡然醒悟的同时感到一阵深深的无法抵抗的睡意。布鲁斯在克拉克的酒杯脱手时稳稳抓住了他，双手穿过他的腋下把克拉克放倒在船舱角落。猎魔人喘着粗气，伸手抓捏住他的衣角。布鲁斯轻轻嘘着声把他的手拿掉，扶正克拉克的头让猎魔人昏沉的额头贴上墙壁。

“克拉克，”他微凉的手留恋般地停在他脸上，来自哥谭城的布鲁斯·韦恩轻轻说道，“再见了。”

克拉克感到所有情绪都在离自己远去，愤怒如潮水般掠过他的五脏六腑，但随即如丝缕般悄悄消散，沉重的睡意击中了他。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场事先告知的战斗，以及最后布鲁斯拿走了他的东西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章DC人物出场：迪克·格雷森，提姆·德雷克，达米安·韦恩，杜克·托马斯，芭芭拉·戈登，赛琳娜·凯尔，维克多·弗莱斯。

猎魔人动了动手指，意识回笼后又花了几秒钟才费力地将眼睛睁开一条缝。有光刺痛他的神经，克拉克随即感到舌头上还停留着一股叫人反胃的酸涩。

他干呕着翻身爬起来，察看四周的环境。他被人扔在空荡的船舱里，黑黢黢的天花板压得很低，背后的墙壁是倾斜的。这说明他在最底层的货舱。被拉拽进出的货箱反复磨出白痕的地板上黏着一根白蜡，狭小隔间里混着一股臭皮革和劣质烛油味。他还穿着外套，但是剑带不见了，克拉克抹掉黏在脸上的干草丝，手心湿冷。他半蹲着挪到门边拔起那根只燃了不到一半的蜡烛。

就是在这时他脚下的地板猛地倾斜，克拉克听到海浪嘶吼着拍上船身，他一个趔趄向前跌去，脱手的蜡烛一下摔到地板上，火光猝然熄灭。他在整个人撞上门板前及时伸手抓住了一条边沿磨到坑坑洼洼的黄铜锁链，可想而知它如今唯一仅存的用处就只能是让门不从墙上掉下来。看来布鲁斯实在是对他的安眠药剂很有信心，自认克拉克能在这里一觉睡到天光大亮，哪怕醒来时发现自己正身处大海中央与船只残骸做伴。一连串雷声在仿佛咫尺的距离上炸响，隔着一层天花板克拉克很快听到一阵杂沓脚步声，上层的船员们在雷雨的间隙中彼此喊话，声音传到他耳中时感觉非常闷。

克拉克不知道过了多久，也许布鲁斯离开了这条船，也许他已经死在了利爪的剑下。不仅仅是伤口痊愈的速度，毒素在他体内的作用程度也远比布鲁斯想象的要轻。看来他还是没能遂了旧情人最后的愿望，克拉克多少有些讽刺地想着，用手掌穿过下门缝的边缘，试探着发力向上提了提。有的门就是这样，看上去不堪一击，但没拿到钥匙前你永远别想动动手指用阿尔德就把它轰开。克拉克在毫无停止迹象的剧烈颠簸中紧紧抓住锁链把自己固定在原地，从靴底摸出来一枚飞镖。他把这块黑色的金属小心翼翼地拿在手里，感觉到它两边的尖头磨得又光又利，整个的形状看上去像是某种展翅的禽鸟。

克拉克艰难地站起来一点——货舱里不允许他挺直脊背。他把刀片插入门缝一路向上划去，直到手里的东西准确地碰上锁头。他小心地捏住另一边将它扭进锁孔，灵活地向里钩去。他分辨着手感又转了几下，刀刃划过金属发出叫人牙酸的咯吱声，这是他从安格林一个游手好闲的猎人那里学来的招数，用在有人性命攸关（克拉克并不认为是他自己）的当下显然是最好的场合。

他把整个上身靠到门板上，门开时，克拉克本能地感到自己正失去平衡。他随着颠簸的前倾在一片黑暗中堪堪跃出船舱，脚下还被门口散乱堆着的缆绳绊了个正着，动作实在说不上有多符合他的职业身份，但克拉克现在无暇去想这些了。猎魔人扔掉那个原本属于布鲁斯的小玩意，听着它骨碌碌滚到船舱的角落。他得去到甲板上，但首先他得知道布鲁斯把他的剑放到了哪。

**

露天甲板上大雨打湿他的额发，克拉克必须得不断把眼前的水珠甩去才看得清东西，传送门骤然开放又砰地合拢，不断有全副武装的利爪从黑暗中扑来，惊雷与气流的爆响顷刻响起，披斗篷的黑发男孩借力踢翻比他高上许多的刺客，俯冲落地时扬棍甩下一击，闪电照亮天穹的刹那克拉克只看清他斗篷的刺眼红色。“这是谁？！”离他最近的一个黑发青年大叫起来。

布鲁斯甩剑抽手向声音来源看去，猎魔人怒气冲冲的脸庞意料外地出现在被火光照亮的雨夜里，康纳跟在他身后跳了出来。就像是一瞬间发生的事，克拉克推开夜翼冲到他的面前，狠狠抓住他的手臂把他向自己的方向死力一拽，然后——他硬邦邦的靴子迎面踹在了身后咫尺刺客的胸膛上，一脚把他踹倒在地，武器落地发出响亮摔折声。

在传送门的刺眼光线下，布鲁斯睁大了眼睛。“你这蠢货……”他咬着牙说，声音非常低，但一字不落地被克拉克听了进去。猎魔人未置一词，现在实在不是适合算账的好时机。他抓握穿过术士胸前斜背的、属于自己的皮革剑带向前一惯，很用了些不必要的力气，把布鲁斯整个人连带着晃了晃。

布鲁斯揽肩低头从背后把两柄剑连同剑带脱给他。“一个朋友。”只是简短的一句，布鲁斯迅速从克拉克面前消失，重新回到他的战斗中。但他的眼神还是有几秒转向了身后正迟疑着抽出钢剑的康纳。克拉克提剑后退，向养子的方向悄悄靠近，在传送门开启后时叠下一连串亚登陷阱。借着这火红色的光芒，他看清甲板上的几个穿得诡异的蒙面帮手都还明显属于少年人的行列。

“‘不会让一个男孩靠近哥谭城’，哈，可不是嘛！”克拉克还有心揶揄他，同时手下抡翻一个自虚空中扑来持剑便要刺进他甲胄间隙的利爪，再咣啷一声将凶器甩到甲板上。你几乎身边全是男孩们，克拉克就差没有向他高声指出这一点了。或者他的确说出了声。克拉克看到布鲁斯在抽剑转身的空当向他投来一记瞪视。

红发的女术士在升起的球形护盾中心朝克拉克大喊：“我猜我是个例外！”，维护船体不受混战损伤的护盾反弹着箭矢和飞弹，她本人正举起另一只手横在额前，对步步逼近的利爪怒目而视，主桅杆顶端的瞭望台上，值夜的水手被狂风巨浪的颠簸甩得歪歪斜斜地握住围栏向下张望：“我、我的老天爷啊！”他抓住自己的帽子避免它落入甲板上的一场混战之中，暴雨将他的衣衫淋个透湿，他结结巴巴地说道，“终末之战降临了吗？”

“我基本上什么也看不见！”靠船舷的身着黑色链甲的青年人扫腿放倒敌人，在闪身躲过一次袭击后抓住利爪伸来的手臂向外一拧，侧身把他砸向第一个人，利爪击中他的肩窝，夜翼被打退了半步，紧接着咬牙挥拳还击，“B，让雨停下！”

布鲁斯正遭人围攻，身侧的敌人率先出击，在带着钩刺的铁拳挥到他面前时另一个人扬腿踢飞他的匕首，短剑打着旋着飞出去深深插入主桅杆，剑柄上下高速摆动发出嗡嗡振鸣。他推掌击退利爪，左手握拳迎面击中敌人的鼻梁骨，随后张开手在指尖擦出一道寒光。他矮身下去一手撑地侧闪过呼啸而来的链刃。“还不是时候，夜翼。”他沉声答道，五指保持贴在地上的姿势念动咒语，甲板上的积水瞬间化为锋锐刺骨寒冰，他单膝抵地决断地抬升手掌，构造体冰锥随布鲁斯的动作拔地而起刺入不死不朽者的血肉。利爪惨叫着向他掷来胸前交叉的短刃。“小心！父亲！”刚刚掀翻了两人得以脱身的男孩用稚嫩的声线大吼道，将单持的长剑狠狠钉入甲板缝隙，背着两把卡利短棍的健壮少年把他猛地扑倒在地，躲过来自利爪的袖箭：“罗宾，担心一下你自己！” 

“滚开，信标！”尖叫声混着爆炸响起在他们周围，布鲁斯甩出指缝间三枚飞镖打掉有可能伤及旁人的几柄，在余下利刃刺破空气的尖啸声中闭上眼睛，咒语即将完成的空当一声突至的震响几乎将他惊得一个前仰。“你疯了！”克拉克按住他的肩膀稳住他，一直看进他眼底，阿尔德的零星光芒还停留他的指尖。布鲁斯拍开他的手追去船舷边缘察看被克拉克的法印震落到海中的敌人，在视线追到利爪的位置后抬起右手，接着——

那是怎样的一个景象！克拉克亲眼见到被冻结的海浪在无垠黑海上翻腾，像一幅了无生机的黑白刻版画，死去的海浪将他的敌人冻结凝固，狂风裹挟的雨水在打到表面的瞬间完全静止，像是冰棱边缘长出了一层歪斜细长的触丝。雷鸣之下，波涛拖拽着寒气刺骨的巨大水晶棺椁坠往深海，他们的船航行在大海中有如行走在敌人的墓碑之上。

“夜翼、红罗宾，北风炸弹；信标、神谕，冰冻术；康纳，高等阿尔德。”布鲁斯下达命令，雨势竟然更大了些，倾泻而下的大颗雨珠伴随着利爪的嘶吼，他转头看向与他相对而立的猎魔人，道道闪电照亮布鲁斯苍白的脸，“克拉克，看好你儿子。” 

他们再一次投入战斗。骤降的气温让克拉克几乎打了个寒颤，但他还是利落地挥出剑刃与法印辅助攻击，帮助布鲁斯解决千里迢迢赶来的追杀者。有那么几次他们配合得非常好，克拉克收剑反身时布鲁斯借机甩出一道分裂的冰锥，他滚到地上用手肘抵住利爪的咽喉时布鲁斯出手将他拽起；他们抵背而立，一个掌中握剑，一个手下生光，晦暗深夜里风雨大作，他挥出的剑刃上反射着布鲁斯手中寒冰的凌凌冷光。

不断掷落的北风刺痛他的虹膜，克拉克看到康纳踩上敌人的胸口把钢剑用力抽出来，血液淌在甲板上被大雨冲净。他直起腰看了一眼父亲，手下将一个深绿的玻璃瓶在钢剑上敲碎。吊死者之毒顺着倾斜的剑身纹路一直淌到被染红的剑尖。

克拉克还未来得及开口，轰隆一声炸响的惊雷让天穹变为刺眼的惨白。一个黑色的身影被震出刚刚开启的传送门，在落地时敏捷地滚身后空翻站稳身体，护在身前的手中拿着一条皮质包铁的长鞭，身穿的皮甲衬出这个人灵活纤细的腰肢。是个女人。她小幅度地交换了双腿的位置摆出更好的待战姿势，接着甩开长鞭朝众人喊道：“虽迟但到！小心，冬天来了。”

话音未落，术士打扮的男人紧随着她穿越过一扇诡异的传送门，双手展开后笔直地在身前交击，数道弧形的闪电带着静电的噼啪滋响劈下来，使甲板上的冰层纷纷断裂。“弗莱斯！我这次不会再让你复活利爪了。”布鲁斯吼道，双手以同样的姿势交握在身前，他的家人们渐渐聚拢上来，后层离布鲁斯较远的红罗宾发射了一条带钩爪的绳索荡到他的位置上。布鲁斯的眼神有一个瞬间飘忽出去向克拉克的方向，像是在恳求他什么。

克拉克会意慢慢向后挪去，夜翼分开手指亮出铁镖：“我们九比一。一切结束了，急冻人。”

“我不会跟你们战斗，还是你真以为哥谭只靠一个毛头小伙子、一个弓手和一个半吊子法师就能守住吗？”“你做了什么！”红罗宾反手架起十字弩。

弗莱斯张开一只手，冰气在他上方迅速凝结。这很不妙，冰也许是利爪的弱点，但它也正是这个术士得心应手的武器，更别提现在还下着雨。他们已经陷入两难。他只动了动手指便发动了攻击，十几枚尖锐冰锥一齐向他们投来，年轻人们一拥而散，布鲁斯展开施咒的双手升起护盾，在任何一滴雨都有可能变作致命武器的情况下，他发现冰锥的目标似乎更为集中。

始料不及，他的护盾没能抵挡住再三的攻击，信标痛呼了一声失去平衡栽倒在地，神谕侧身击碎了几枚，也让另一些有机可乘深深嵌入她的甲胄。“不！”达米安怒吼了一声，将长剑掷落在地，克拉克也正是瞅准这时机翻滚出去，手上钳住这个年纪最小的帮手往身旁一拽——他记得这男孩同样把布鲁斯称作‘父亲’。

“小子，让我们离远点。”克拉克低声说着，把他推向更远的船舷，让两人一齐滚到货箱后面。在这时他们离开的方向传来数声爆炸的巨响，开始减弱的雨势仍无法冲散的烟雾弥漫在狼藉一片的甲板上，罗宾咆哮着企图推开他，以性命威胁着猎魔人叫他放开手。

“不客气。”克拉克死死压着他，又听见几声开启大型传送门时类似雷鸣的巨响，剧烈的闪光过后即是黑夜，有人带着利爪残部的尸体逃离了这艘船。他站起来，男孩恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，有凉风吹到克拉克挂彩的脸上，他在先前战斗中遭击的胸腹一阵闷痛，这才迟钝地感觉到肆虐了几乎整夜的雨渐渐停了。少年人举起火把，他们围到一起，有人被轻轻放到地上。罗宾跑过去，发现他带走了他们中的一个。

“是神谕。她受的伤还没有严重到让她昏迷。”布鲁斯严肃地开口，“夜翼，协助我检查信标的伤势，我来止血。”他蹲下来脱去他的头盔，深色皮肤的男孩脸上有一道被利器划伤的狭长伤口，夜翼解开他的上衣，压住男孩的手臂替他绑紧伤口上端。

布鲁斯的手指带着寒气滑过伤口：“我没有在与他的哪一次战斗中展示出来传送的能力，我假设弗莱斯并不知情。他认为攻击我们的术士能阻止我们返回哥谭，让他有机会治愈利爪。我们必须立刻赶回哥谭城，红头罩需要帮助。”

“他们怎么办？”红罗宾指向离他稍近的康纳，预备猎魔人面色不虞地看了看他伸直的手指。布鲁斯站起来看向克拉克，后者提着剑走近他们。

走到术士面前，猎魔人一言不发，低头把钢剑换到左手。布鲁斯的肩膀立刻绷紧了，但他纹丝未动。克拉克抬手，正对着布鲁斯迎面给了他一拳，拳头正打到他的下颌。这一下把布鲁斯打得身子一歪，偏过头去。他躲也没躲，脸侧受击处立刻涌起一层血色。夜翼眼疾手快地拉住了身边跳起的罗宾，在一片压低的抽气声中布鲁斯慢慢地转回脸来看向猎魔人克拉克。

“这件事和你没有关系，留在这儿。”他说，说话时嘴角因为被牵扯到的疼痛抽动着，那伤痛正是克拉克为他带来的，但布鲁斯脸上却没有一丁点情绪，克拉克觉得他好像正透过一个密不透风的漆黑面具与他对视，痴心妄想地想要逼出那个他曾经熟悉的朋友。

布鲁斯只是无动于衷地看着他。有那么几秒他真想揪起布鲁斯的领子把他拉过来大声质问究竟做什么才能在他的计分板上被算作该死的有关。真是见了鬼了，克拉克在翻涌的层层怒火中想到，他们整夜整夜的睡在一起，那些温存和爱抚；他允许他亲吻他、进入他，他还记得布鲁斯柔软的舌尖挤进他唇齿间的美妙触感。就在刚刚的战斗力他们几乎将性命都交在彼此手上了。他能明白他的意思，但克拉克不需要置身事外的保护，布鲁斯也不需要。无论如何，克拉克总应该有和他并肩作战的资格，布鲁斯也有要求爱的权利。他声称自己不值得爱，但远赴千里赶到他身边、与他一起的人们无疑都深切地爱着他。他从一开始就知道，布鲁斯是个口是心非又太过顽固的蠢货。

终于猎魔人还是败下阵来，自嘲似的挑起眉毛。这个动作牵动了克拉克脸颊的肌肉，让他被风刮到麻木的脸泛起一阵酸痒。“你说服不了我。”他看到布鲁斯的胸膛起伏着。“这是怎么回事？”猫女率先打破了沉默，可布鲁斯反而短暂地移开了视线，对黑发的男孩说：“重要的是看清弱点，提姆。那样才容易下手。”

克拉克迷惑地看着他，但他很快在布鲁斯袭来的拳头下明白了他的意思。他毫无防备，布鲁斯一记直拳狠狠击中他的腰腹让他佝偻着弯下腰，就在康纳吃了一惊刚要扬手拔剑时，红罗宾借机抬腿踢中他小腿上未愈合的旧伤，康纳吃痛栽倒在地，长棍在他手下一折变为两段，一段打掉长剑一段抵住他的咽喉将康纳压制在原地。“老实呆着吧，伙计。”红罗宾叹了口气，在康纳火冒三丈的磨牙声中用口型加了一句‘抱歉’。

布鲁斯迅速补上一个膝击把克拉克手中的钢剑击落，右手穿过他的手腕底下捞住剑柄，将克拉克的剑据为己有。克拉克反应过来钢剑脱手后下意识地去摸背上的另一柄剑，布鲁斯粗声喝道：“别拿银剑对付我！克拉克。我不是什么吸血鬼。”他离他很近，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，说话时连吁带喘，在克拉克身侧平举起那柄带有狼头徽记的锋利钢剑。

他看到布鲁斯轻轻地抬起左手，手掌短暂地停留在空中的那一刻，克拉克真的以为他要向自己挥别。“别……”他喃喃着。

然而下一秒布鲁斯在他面前划出了一个万分熟悉的法印。震耳欲聋的巨响裹挟着狂风将他立时从甲板上击退出去十几英尺，猎魔人被这一记发狠的阿尔德打得措手不及，失去平衡后背结结实实撞到船舷边缘的枕木上，眼前一黑。

“布鲁斯！”他在传送门开启的音爆声中大吼着，在几近盲目的恼怒中真真切切听到了万物的嘈杂声响，他听到布鲁斯的心跳和呼吸，听到远隔千里的哥谭城内烈焰蔷薇骑士团骑兵踏过吊桥的纷乱踢踏声，听到他们的身体穿过传送门在混沌中分解成亿万微粒又重新聚合的声响。

一切都震耳欲聋，克拉克几乎被这些声音从内撕扯开来，他痛苦地捂住自己的耳朵，跪倒在地将手指收紧，在这异常的痛苦中挣扎着睁开双眼，眼底却是一片灼烫，他目视所及遍布赤红，火焰顺着他的视线蔓延开来，只刹那他周围便成为一片火海。有人痛呼着求救，克拉克竭尽全力闭上眼，红焰的轮廓还在他眼底舞动，他失控地将拳头砸向甲板，只是轻轻一碰地板就轰然倾塌，他被狠狠甩到下层，甲板的残骸砸到他身上，克拉克不知道他是怎么了，可是这艘船上还有船员，康纳还在、还在——

一双手抓住了他，把他拉起来，好像克拉克根本没有一点重量似的。一阵令人心安的暗示从与他交握的手心里被传递来，克拉克迫使自己冷静下来。他缓缓地睁开眼，提心掉胆害怕再次引发一场悲剧。猎魔人发现自己被球形的屏障带到了空中，留着齐肩金发的少女正抓着他的手臂。她召来狂风扑灭下方的火焰，察看过后得出结论：“甲板和桅杆都受到了损伤，但我可以送它一程顺风。”她转过头来，“或者我也可以捎带送你和康纳一程。”

“卡拉……”他悲伤地看着她。上次见面已经是很久之前的事了。他们在深夜里交谈，卡拉向他吐露一些有关前路的模糊暗语。如今她的话一一应验，命运实在是不肯轻易放过他。

“好久不见，克拉克。”精灵贤者朝他露出一个小小的笑容，“我一直在关注你。大都会的明星旅店有我喝过最好的艾佛露丝酒，你想在路上跟我聊聊吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这个au里我保留了一部分Clark作为超人的能力设定，与第6章的预言有关，以后还会提到。
> 
> 毕竟标注是超人/蝙蝠侠嘛（没有这种说法


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些信件和字条。一个出现在哥谭街头的狩魔猎人。

————  
乔艾尔：

船靠岸了，康纳和我一起，不用担心。我有事在身，希望在大都会找到合适的落脚处。几天后康会带着这封信回到要塞。最好能转告吉米和克里斯在计划春季行程时避开上威伦，因为教会的命令，一路上生意惨淡不说，骑士团的野狗还锲而不舍地围着路旁被熏黑的火刑架朝我吠叫。

另：我在天堂岛的旅程中遇到了卡拉，代她向你问好。她一直念念不忘你烤野兔的手艺。  
又及：这匹马属于一个不告而别的朋友，你可以让康纳暂时看照她。

克拉克

————  
爱德华·尼格玛阁下：

前日阁下遣人问询，承蒙关照，我仍在家中休养。近两个月来城里的骚乱叫我头疼得厉害，眼下一切都交由管家打理，听闻您新任外交官一职，恐怕也无法前赴使馆当面致贺。

我对暴乱起因尚不知全貌，所幸风暴似乎已开始消逝，至少我不必在黄昏时刻就嘱咐管家锁紧临街的大门了。但城内一些商会成员正在抗议，他们希望您能将亚卓大使馆门前增派的卫兵调往码头一批，至少能保证即将启航的商船不再被饿红了眼的女巫猎人们骚扰。

有关贸易的具体事项您可以与琼恩·荣兹详谈。我全权委托与哥谭银行行长阁下——危机当头，他位于郊外的铸币厂正不堪重负中。

随信薄礼，惭愧。

布鲁斯·韦恩上

————  
尊敬的布鲁斯·韦恩子爵阁下：

船只已按计划启航，一切顺利。您的儿子将在卫兵的护送下前往尼弗伽德，在帝国学院继续他未能完成的学业。在重新宣誓对皇帝的效忠后，我相信他最终会以黑日骑士的身份回到您的身边。  
您谦卑的仆人 庞塔尔的卢修斯

————  
布鲁斯，我来信只为告诉你一件事：别再试着通过千里镜联系我了，没门！在你最需要家人的时候，我们和你站在一起；胜利之后，你终于又觉得自己能应付一切了？你把迪克赶回乡下，叫人押走达米，又逼着我在那摩尔小子伤还没好全的时候离开哥谭。你猜怎么着——你把大家都惹毛了！你这顽固不化的老蝙蝠。我会在五月节前完成课程。  
我真心祝愿你还没被那位猎魔人回过神来暴揍一顿。

斯蒂芬妮  
（送信的灰隼是我课程实验的成果。它会咬人。）

————  
韦恩阁下：隐修院长艾斯娜代众位学徒及伤者向您致意，感谢您一直以来的资助，祈祷您早日恢复健康。特意回信烦扰，您询问的哈维·丹特一周前就离开了修道院。他无疑在哥谭的异教徒手下遭遇了巨大的不幸，在为他治疗期间，我能感觉到他内心的痛苦。但是——请原谅我在此时提到——他脸部的烧伤并未痊愈，狰狞不似常人。若您急寻此人，也许有朝一日能凭借这一不幸的标志寻找到他。念阁下善意，并仁慈、悲悯女神梅丽泰利之名，愿他在人世最终寻得内心安宁之所。

————  
已解决法庭。派人看紧疯人院，确保监狱的修缮工作在进展中。  
关于你女儿，很抱歉。  
保持联络。

***

深夜里的哥谭雾气沼沼，他降落在由红鳞瓦铺接而成的尖窄屋顶上。一只黑背鹡鸰惊恐地展翅冲上雨云堆积的夜空。在浓重到足以吞噬声音的黑暗中，那扇窗户被小心地推开。他不动声色向后退了一些。詹姆斯·戈登将提灯安置在窗沿。一只插入窗棂的蝙蝠镖在光下拉长了尖细的影子，治安官立刻关上了半扇窗子，从那枚标志性的利器下扯出一张毫无特征的草纸。

布鲁斯等待着，直到戈登将字条从提灯上方的空处塞入。被拗弯了的铁丝禁锢着的火焰将脆弱的草纸烧尽。哥谭的治安官做完这一切后匆匆关上了窗，只有提灯将顽固伫立的影子投上模糊玻璃。

影子沉默着，心知窗外黑暗里无人回应。蝙蝠侠抽身离去。

他知道自己拖得太久了。一周前，弗莱德和利爪被击败，这的确解决了哥谭最初的危机源头，但一个因此陷入混乱的哥谭丞待清理。在此之前，蝙蝠侠需要知道他的盟友们是否依旧值得信任。曾在一场私人性质的宴会里称赞哥谭义警的哈维·丹特受伤后失踪了；詹姆斯·戈登似乎没有受到监视。但……芭芭拉的伤势。

有醉汉倒卧在酒馆门前呼呼大睡，主干街道两侧的铁围栏里燃着兼当取暖的篝火照明。他悄无声息地从几个正在阔谈的女巫猎人倚靠着的廊洞上方掠过。在布鲁斯这几天着手重新建立自己的网络时，法尔科内正安坐在他的豪华地下浴场里点着金灿灿的奥伦，奥斯瓦尔德的手下则大摇大摆地在典当行门口制造火灾。除此之外，有人在哥谭湾的贫民窟附近见过一个带着两把剑的人——河湾下游的贫民窟和妓院是贝恩自封的领地。蝙蝠侠需要更多的情报。

他终于到达了这次夜巡的最后一站。布鲁斯收回筋绳，在码头仓库的屋顶上站定，浅滩上聚集起等待走私货船靠岸的人群，他们手中举着的幢幢炬火被近海的风吹向同一个方向。等待的过程格外漫长，货船吃水很深，随着海水的起伏缓缓停靠。在无声地划出咒语时，布鲁斯想起提姆曾经抱怨说频繁地使用法术会让他接下来的一整天都感觉无比反胃。

踏板被人从船上扔下来，船锚落地溅起一阵浑水。十几把火炬在此刻齐齐被风吹灭。哥谭的黑影降临到人群中。

**

“我见过有的猎魔人会把银剑裹在包袱里，克拉克。他们用这种方法避免动不动就要支付贵得离谱的修理费用。”

在预备开口时，克拉克刻意放慢了脚步，以免经过的学生指责他缺乏绅士气度。“我的银剑还好端端地呆在我背上，显而易见。”他说。

“一把钢剑。”她稍微瞥了他一眼，“为什么？”

“比那更可悲的东西。”克拉克拿靴子尖踢了踢大都会学院整洁的白卵石小径，“一把钢剑的剑鞘。”

“又一个我错过的故事？”她沉吟着，似乎在评估它是否具有主观上的文学价值，“我正在构思一个有关猎魔人的歌谣，而且就快要完工了。如果……我是指，一个浪漫的信物……”

“我们好像到了。”克拉克打断他。小径的尽头伫立着一座带花园的三层小阁楼，黄柳木的大门上贴着五颜六色的学生演出宣传海报。

在他们叩门时，二楼的窗户探出一个脑袋。

“露易丝。”有着连须胡子的男人装模做样地拿手里冒烟的烟卷点了点克拉克，居高临下地发问道，“这是谁？”

他的这位吟游诗人老朋友挑起细窄眉毛——用炭笔涂黑它们似乎是大都会当下的时尚潮流。

“我为你的巡演剧团找到了一个可靠的助手，佩里。”她说。

**  
在红罗宾成功地帮助最后一个皮肤黝黑的女人从下层船舱里爬出来时，这个经历了恶劣对待和长时间的海上颠簸来到城港预备被作为奴隶的女人几乎不能说出一句完整的话。“你从哪里来？”布鲁斯用通用语低声发问道。法术让他的嗓音变得冰冷粗粝。

异乡人的嘴唇翕动了两下，因畏惧这非人的黑影而颤抖地闭上了眼。“玛……玛哈坎，大人。”

提姆靠近了他，两人在治安官到场前离开了灯光照耀处。他们穿越城市，在神殿岛地下的洞穴入口处，红罗宾交出一个精致而密封完好的金属盒子。

“它被单独放在了隐蔽的货舱深处。我简单探测过，似乎有某种能量。顺便，”他在蝙蝠侠取出工具时向他征询意见，“玛哈坎的矮人矿井。是法尔科内的生意。”

“一种矿石……或者陨石。”蝙蝠侠说。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些信件和字条。一个出现在哥谭街头的狩魔猎人。

————  
乔艾尔：

船靠岸了，康纳和我一起，不用担心。我有事在身，希望在大都会找到合适的落脚处。几天后康会带着这封信回到要塞。最好能转告吉米和克里斯在计划春季行程时避开上威伦，因为教会的命令，一路上生意惨淡不说，骑士团的野狗还锲而不舍地围着路旁被熏黑的火刑架朝我吠叫。

另：我在天堂岛的旅程中遇到了卡拉，代她向你问好。她一直念念不忘你烤野兔的手艺。  
又及：这匹马属于一个不告而别的朋友，你可以让康纳暂时看照她。

克拉克

————  
爱德华·尼格玛阁下：

前日阁下遣人问询，承蒙关照，我仍在家中休养。近两个月来城里的骚乱叫我头疼得厉害，眼下一切都交由管家打理，听闻您新任外交官一职，恐怕也无法前赴使馆当面致贺。

我对暴乱起因尚不知全貌，所幸风暴似乎已开始消逝，至少我不必在黄昏时刻就嘱咐管家锁紧临街的大门了。但城内一些商会成员正在抗议，他们希望您能将亚卓大使馆门前增派的卫兵调往码头一批，至少能保证即将启航的商船不再被饿红了眼的女巫猎人们骚扰。

有关贸易的具体事项您可以与琼恩·荣兹详谈。我全权委托与哥谭银行行长阁下——危机当头，他位于郊外的铸币厂正不堪重负中。

随信薄礼，惭愧。

布鲁斯·韦恩上

————  
尊敬的布鲁斯·韦恩子爵阁下：

船只已按计划启航，一切顺利。您的儿子将在卫兵的护送下前往尼弗伽德，在帝国学院继续他未能完成的学业。在重新宣誓对皇帝的效忠后，我相信他最终会以黑日骑士的身份回到您的身边。  
您谦卑的仆人 庞塔尔的卢修斯

————  
布鲁斯，我来信只为告诉你一件事：别再试着通过千里镜联系我了，没门！在你最需要家人的时候，我们和你站在一起；胜利之后，你终于又觉得自己能应付一切了？你把迪克赶回乡下，叫人押走达米，又逼着我在那摩尔小子伤还没好全的时候离开哥谭。你猜怎么着——你把大家都惹毛了！你这顽固不化的老蝙蝠。我会在五月节前完成课程。  
我真心祝愿你还没被那位猎魔人回过神来暴揍一顿。

斯蒂芬妮  
（送信的灰隼是我课程实验的成果。它会咬人。）

————  
韦恩阁下：隐修院长艾斯娜代众位学徒及伤者向您致意，感谢您一直以来的资助，祈祷您早日恢复健康。特意回信烦扰，您询问的哈维·丹特一周前就离开了修道院。他无疑在哥谭的异教徒手下遭遇了巨大的不幸，在为他治疗期间，我能感觉到他内心的痛苦。但是——请原谅我在此时提到——他脸部的烧伤并未痊愈，狰狞不似常人。若您急寻此人，也许有朝一日能凭借这一不幸的标志寻找到他。念阁下善意，并仁慈、悲悯女神梅丽泰利之名，愿他在人世最终寻得内心安宁之所。

————  
已解决法庭。派人看紧疯人院，确保监狱的修缮工作在进展中。  
关于你女儿，很抱歉。  
保持联络。

***

深夜里的哥谭雾气沼沼，他降落在由红鳞瓦铺接而成的尖窄屋顶上。一只黑背鹡鸰惊恐地展翅冲上雨云堆积的夜空。在浓重到足以吞噬声音的黑暗中，那扇窗户被小心地推开。他不动声色向后退了一些。詹姆斯·戈登将提灯安置在窗沿。一只插入窗棂的蝙蝠镖在光下拉长了尖细的影子，治安官立刻关上了半扇窗子，从那枚标志性的利器下扯出一张毫无特征的草纸。

布鲁斯等待着，直到戈登将字条从提灯上方的空处塞入。被拗弯了的铁丝禁锢着的火焰将脆弱的草纸烧尽。哥谭的治安官做完这一切后匆匆关上了窗，只有提灯将顽固伫立的影子投上模糊玻璃。

影子沉默着，心知窗外黑暗里无人回应。蝙蝠侠抽身离去。

他知道自己拖得太久了。一周前，弗莱德和利爪被击败，这的确解决了哥谭最初的危机源头，但一个因此陷入混乱的哥谭丞待清理。在此之前，蝙蝠侠需要知道他的盟友们是否依旧值得信任。曾在一场私人性质的宴会里称赞哥谭义警的哈维·丹特受伤后失踪了；詹姆斯·戈登似乎没有受到监视。但……芭芭拉的伤势。

有醉汉倒卧在酒馆门前呼呼大睡，主干街道两侧的铁围栏里燃着兼当取暖的篝火照明。他悄无声息地从几个正在阔谈的女巫猎人倚靠着的廊洞上方掠过。在布鲁斯这几天着手重新建立自己的网络时，法尔科内正安坐在他的豪华地下浴场里点着金灿灿的奥伦，奥斯瓦尔德的手下则大摇大摆地在典当行门口制造火灾。除此之外，有人在哥谭湾的贫民窟附近见过一个带着两把剑的人——河湾下游的贫民窟和妓院是贝恩自封的领地。蝙蝠侠需要更多的情报。

他终于到达了这次夜巡的最后一站。布鲁斯收回筋绳，在码头仓库的屋顶上站定，浅滩上聚集起等待走私货船靠岸的人群，他们手中举着的幢幢炬火被近海的风吹向同一个方向。等待的过程格外漫长，货船吃水很深，随着海水的起伏缓缓停靠。在无声地划出咒语时，布鲁斯想起提姆曾经抱怨说频繁地使用法术会让他接下来的一整天都感觉无比反胃。

踏板被人从船上扔下来，船锚落地溅起一阵浑水。十几把火炬在此刻齐齐被风吹灭。哥谭的黑影降临到人群中。

**

“我见过有的猎魔人会把银剑裹在包袱里，克拉克。他们用这种方法避免动不动就要支付贵得离谱的修理费用。”

在预备开口时，克拉克刻意放慢了脚步，以免经过的学生指责他缺乏绅士气度。“我的银剑还好端端地呆在我背上，显而易见。”他说。

“一把钢剑。”她稍微瞥了他一眼，“为什么？”

“比那更可悲的东西。”克拉克拿靴子尖踢了踢大都会学院整洁的白卵石小径，“一把钢剑的剑鞘。”

“又一个我错过的故事？”她沉吟着，似乎在评估它是否具有主观上的文学价值，“我正在构思一个有关猎魔人的歌谣，而且就快要完工了。如果……我是指，一个浪漫的信物……”

“我们好像到了。”克拉克打断他。小径的尽头伫立着一座带花园的三层小阁楼，黄柳木的大门上贴着五颜六色的学生演出宣传海报。

在他们叩门时，二楼的窗户探出一个脑袋。

“露易丝。”有着连须胡子的男人装模做样地拿手里冒烟的烟卷点了点克拉克，居高临下地发问道，“这是谁？”

他的这位吟游诗人老朋友挑起细窄眉毛——用炭笔涂黑它们似乎是大都会当下的时尚潮流。

“我为你的巡演剧团找到了一个可靠的助手，佩里。”她说。

**  
在红罗宾成功地帮助最后一个皮肤黝黑的女人从下层船舱里爬出来时，这个经历了恶劣对待和长时间的海上颠簸来到城港预备被作为奴隶的女人几乎不能说出一句完整的话。“你从哪里来？”布鲁斯用通用语低声发问道。法术让他的嗓音变得冰冷粗粝。

异乡人的嘴唇翕动了两下，因畏惧这非人的黑影而颤抖地闭上了眼。“玛……玛哈坎，大人。”

提姆靠近了他，两人在治安官到场前离开了灯光照耀处。他们穿越城市，在神殿岛地下的洞穴入口处，红罗宾交出一个精致而密封完好的金属盒子。

“它被单独放在了隐蔽的货舱深处。我简单探测过，似乎有某种能量。顺便，”他在蝙蝠侠取出工具时向他征询意见，“玛哈坎的矮人矿井。是法尔科内的生意。”

“一种矿石……或者陨石。”蝙蝠侠说。


End file.
